


My Prince

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is a Cinderella-like story, but sooo not crack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The abuse is not graphic - mostly just mentioned.

Jared was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. He sighed hard, brushing his wet bangs out of his eyes. His life officially sucked. He hated his wicked stepmother, hated his stepsisters, he hated everything about his life.

"JAAAAAAA-RED!" his stepmother screeched, the ‘red’ part of his name an octave higher. He shook his head and didn’t answer, turning up his Ipod. He knew that he would pay for ignoring her…but he didn’t really care, and went back to his scrubbing of the floor.

There was a sudden, sharp kick to his butt. "Hey!" he gasped, startled – turning around. Standing behind him was his stepmother in all her fake glory--fake lips, fake cheeks, tucked neck, fake boobs, fake nails, and lipo-sucked ass--staring down at him.

Jared pulled the earbuds out of his ears. "Is there something that you need?" he asked.

"Don’t pull that tone with me, young man. I’ll make your life a living hell."

Jared sighed, straightened up and looked at her, the word ‘make?’ on the tip of his tongue. "Your sisters and I are going out. We’ve been invited over to the Ackles’ for brunch. I want this house spic and span when we return."

"Yeah, alright," he agreed stuffing the earbuds back in his ears. She turned, sticking her nose up in the air and walked away. Jared shook his head and chuckled to himself. He knew what his stepmother was up to. She was trying to get one of her daughters in the good graces of the Ackles boy. He was nearing 18, and was soon coming into his inheritance. She was hoping that one of her girls would be able to charm him, coax the boy into a relationship, perhaps their bed and then marriage in order to keep her in her high lifestyle. The money that his father had worked so hard his entire life making, she had blown in the five short years since his father had died.

His father had met Dru when Jared was eleven. She was kind and affectionate toward him when he first met her. His father and Dru were married only three short weeks later. He had died on their honeymoon. To this day Jared still swore that she killed him. His father had been in perfect health, and for him to have a sudden heart attack and die…yeah, something was wrong there.

~*~

Soon after the house was empty, Jared walked up to his bedroom – which was in the attic. He didn’t mind that at all. It was queit up there. He flopped down on his bed, stretched out his long frame, put his hands behind his head and stared up at the rafters. He had imagined how his life would be when he was a little boy. It certainly turned out differently. But he knew that as soon as he was eighteen, he would pack up his few belongings, sneak out in the middle of the night and never look back. He’d leave Texas – his home, the only place that he had ever lived, and head out into the world. Sure he’d be penniless, but it would be better than living under Dru’s thumb and constant scrutiny. 

The house phone started to ring. He sprinted from the bed and down the stairs. If it rang too long and ended up being Dru, he knew that there’d be hell to pay, as she would know that he wasn’t cleaning as he was instructed, and thus would be forbidden to go to the Halloween party that he’d been wanting to go to for weeks.

"Hello?" he answered breathlessly.

"Jay! Where the hell have you been? I’ve been calling your ass all day!"

"Here, doing Dru’s bidding, where in the hell else would I be, Chad?"

"Man, I’m telling you – leave! You know that you could move in here, my folks won’t give a shit…you cou…"

"Just to have her call the police and have me reported as a runaway – no thanks. What’s up?"

"You still on good terms and gonna come to the party next weekend?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. I mean, if PMS hits her, you never know. I’m sure that I’ll end up doing something not to her liking and be told no."

"Well, then – you’ll sneak out! It’s gonna be a helluva party man, you can’t miss!"

"Yeah, I’ll be there."

"Alright, later – I have a blonde waiting on me."

Jared scoffed and hung up the phone, shaking his head at his friend. Chad was his best friend, he'd known him his whole life. Chad was the only person who knew the real Jared, knew his deepest, darkest secrets. The only person whom Jared trusted, the only person that Jared loved – loved like a brother.

~*~

 

Jared ambled back upstairs and laid back down on his bed. He wanted to close his eyes for only a few minutes, he was tired. He’d been cleaning since he’d gotten out of bed, scrubbing the already clean house from top to bottom. It was the weekend, and that meant that his days would be spent doing all of the household chores – cleaning, cooking, mowing, laundry and anything else that Dru felt that he needed to do…and tough shit if he needed to study for school, that would come later, usually around midnight on Sunday. Jared closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

"WAKE UP!!!" a high-pitched voice screeched at him, a firm smack hitting him in the head. Jared snapped up in the bed, his eyes falling on Dru standing at the end of his bed holding a broom, his stepsisters standing beside her. He almost laughed at the sight. He had no idea that she even knew where the broom was kept, but he managed to keep his amusement at bay, especially when he noticed that it was dark outside. He’d been asleep for hours.

"What do you think you are doing?" she snapped.

"Yeah, what do you think you are doing?" the oldest stepsister, Dresden repeated. She was a year older than Jared, and clearly his stepmother's favorite, as she was the prettier of the two, and the most likely to marry well, thus providing good income for the family. 

Natalie was pretty, but slightly heavy, not skinny nor as striking as her sister. So her Mother didn’t put too much stock into her getting a well-to-do husband, but she did, however, treat her better than she treated Jared. 

Natalie didn’t really like how her mother acted toward Jared, but she didn’t ever stick up for him either. As long as he was there, Natalie didn’t have to suffer her mother’s wrath for not being perfect.

"You were supposed to be cleaning the house!! And what do I find when I come home? Your lazy, ungrateful ass in bed!! How dare you defy me!!"

"Lazy? LAZY?" Jared yelled. "I think that you and your worthless daughters would be the ones who would qualify as lazy! I’m the one who cooks and cleans! I’m the one who does the laundry so you don’t walk around naked! I’m the one who keeps this house in order, not you!!"

Dru raised her hand and smacked Jared across the face. His head snapped slightly to the side from the blow. It had been years since she'd raised a hand at him simply because he was much bigger than she. Jared took two steps in her direction; she drew her hand back again and swung out. He caught her by the wrist before the blow landed. "You can order me around, you can make me clean, you might make good on my being your slave, but don't you EVER hit me again!" he warned.

Dru took two steps back, something akin to fear in her eyes just a moment before they narrowed into a furious stare. "Get your ass downstairs and get dinner going!" she snapped, turning and storming out of his room. When Jared reached the bottom of the staircase that lead to his room, he saw his stepmother standing at the end of the hall. "You can forget that party next weekend, and you have only your behavior to thank."

Thirty minutes later, Jared smiled as he spit into the stew he'd be serving for dinner.

~*~

"That's bullshit man!! I'm telling you, report that bitch! She beat on you for years, and now she is making you a prisoner in your own home!!" Chad bitched.

"Man, who do you think that they will believe? I've been in too much trouble for anyone to believe that I'm telling the truth. It's not worth it. I got two years man, and then I'm outta there."

"You're still coming to the party, right?"

Jared smiled as he took a bite of the sandwich that Chad had brought him for lunch, then a swig of the Coke. He nodded his head, "Hell yeah I'm coming. I'll be a little late though. Gotta wait until the bitch goes to bed, then I'll head..."

"Awesome!" Chad smiled. "I gotta find you some ass dude, seriously! You're gonna go blind if you don't get laid soon," he laughed as he flogged his wrist back and fourth over top of his cock.

"Shut up! Fucking queer!" Jared playfully snarled as he punched Chad in the arm.

"Naw man, you got that backwards. Me straight - you queer!" he laughed at Jared.

~*~

Saturday night arrived, and Dru, being the self-involved bitch that she was, thankfully forgot about Jared's desire to go to the Halloween party. So when all of his chores were done, she didn't seem to care or worry when he retired early.

Jared got his costume ready and waited for her to go to bed. He snuck downstairs and creeped up to her bedroom door. He pushed it open slightly and smiled when he heard her familiar, passed out snore from too much drink and medication. 

He made his way down the hall and out the front door to Chad's waiting F150.

"The bitch passed out?" Chad asked as Jared got into the car. Jared flung his head back laughing at Chad's superman outfit, complete with the tights and cape. 

"Dude, you look gay!"

Chad flipped him off. "Better than your tight-ass Zorro outfit! Talk about looking like a fag!!"

"Yeah, well bitch and double-bitch are gonna be there...so I had to choose something that would cover my face, didn't I?"

"Yeah, well I'll just keep you on the other side of the place!"

~*~

The party was in full force by the time they walked into the front hall. Chad wasn't two steps inside the door before three girls from their school surrounded him. Jared just laughed, shaking his head. "What??" he asked incredulously.

Jared just waved him off and walked into the crowd. He was making his way over to get some punch or whatever was there to drink. That's when he bumped into Jensen. He was actually surprised to see that he was at the party. "Sorry, didn't mean to smack into you!" Jensen giggled. He obviously had been drinking a bit heavily already and was not dressed in a costume at all. 

"S'alright, no harm."

Jensen cocked his head to the side. "You look familiar, you go to school with me?" 

Jared nodded. They didn't have any classes together, as Jensen was older...but felt flattered that he somewhat recognized him. Jensen sighed hard and shook his head. "FUCK!" he growled.

"What?" Jared asked.

"That fucking girl – she’s a fucking gold digging whore!" he pointed across the room. Jared turned and saw his stepsisters coming toward them, Dresden making a B-line straight toward Jensen. That’s when Jensen stepped close to Jared and grabbed his face and started kissing him, all heat and tongue. 

Jared, stunned at first, just stood there. Then, as the kiss got deeper - he wrapped his arms around him and thrust his tongue deep into his mouth. Jensen's hands grabbed his ass and pulled him hard against his body.

The kiss seemed to last forever, with their lips sliding together, tongues touching and tasting. 

When the kiss broke, Jensen looked into Jared's darkening green eyes. "What's your name?"

Jared smiled and looked over his shoulder as his stunned stepsisters. He looked back at Jensen, leaned in and kissed him again, then turned and fled the party...leaving in his wake a stunned and silent crowd.

TBC...

 

 

Chapter 2

 

Sunday morning Jared came down from his bedroom and into the dining room to see what his steps wanted for breakfast. When he entered the room, he saw Dresden was sobbing. 

 

“It’s horrible Mother, gay! Jensen is gay! He was kissing some boy at the party. I mean can you honestly believe that he would prefer a boy to me?”

 

“No, I can’t. He was so attentive last week when we were at his house. I thought for sure that you two hit it off! Oh my, Donna and Alan must be beside themselves with this news! I think that I will call them and see what they are going to do. I bet that they send him away!” she gasped.

 

Jared frowned. “Send him away? What do you mean send him away?”

 

Dru stood up and scoffed, “Don’t stick your nose in our business!! This doesn’t concern you!”

 

Jared only laughed, then flashed them a smile and headed into the kitchen.

 

“He knows something!” Dru surmised. “I know it.”

 

“Well – go ask him!” Dresden ordered. “I want to know. Jensen is mine and I deserve to know what is going on.”

 

Dru looked at Natalie, “Go into the kitchen and tell him we want that breakfast casserole that he makes, and then talk to him and see if he knows anything.”

 

“No, Mother, I don’t want toI You go talk to him.”

 

“Natalie!!” she haughtily replied. Natalie stormed off into the kitchen. Truth be told, Natalie really did like Jared, but if she were to let her mother know that, and actually show some sort of affection toward him, there’d be hell to pay.

 

“Mother wants you to fix that breakfast casserole that she likes, please?”

 

“Please,” Jared scoffed as he walked to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, cheese, an onion and a package of breakfast sausage. “What’s got into you?”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked politely.

 

“You’ve only been nice to me once since you’ve lived here Nat. That time that Dru beat me with my Dad's belt where she left welps and cuts across my back. Remember? You came into my room and cleaned up my back and patched me up.” 

 

Jared walked to the stove and pulled out a pan to brown the sausage, “I still don’t understand that one.”

 

Natalie signed. She knew that Jared was an alright guy. And she thought that the things that Dru and Dresden did to him were horrible, but she didn’t want her mother’s wrath brought down on her, even though she knew that she was being incredibly selfish.

 

“I know you have no reason to like me Jared, and I’m…” Natalie stopped talking when Jared interrupted her. 

 

“Look - I don’t know anything about Jensen, alright? I know that’s the only reason you're in here. They told you to come in and see if I knew anything about him. I didn’t know that he was gay, alright?”

 

Natalie smiled. “Sorry. I don’t like how things are, but she…”

 

“Starts on you if it isn’t me?” he asked. “It’s alright. I get it.”

 

“No, it’s not alright Jared. Nothing about it is alright.”

 

Jared narrowed his eyes at her a moment, trying to decide if she was sincere or not.

 

“I know that you have no reason to believe me. But just so you know, I know that it was you that he was kissing.”

 

Jared dropped the carton of eggs. “SHIT!” he exclaimed. Natalie got up and ran over to where he was squatting down trying to see if he could salvage enough eggs to make the food his stepmother requested. “FUCK! This’ll start her!” he growled.

 

Dru busted through the door, “What is going on in here?”

 

Natalie stood up, “I knocked over the carton of eggs. Sorry Mother, it looks like we won’t have casserole for breakfast, but maybe he can make biscuits and gravy, would that do?” she asked wide eyed as if to get her Mother to agree, make her think she was getting information from him.

 

“Fine!” she grumbled leaving the room.

 

Jared looked up at his stepsister, “Why did you do that?”

 

“I'm tired of it Jared. Tired of how you are treated. I'm ashamed that I've been a part of it."

 

"You've never mistreated me," he told her.

 

"No, but I've never stood up for you either. I stood by and watched her degrade you, abuse you...and I never said anything."

 

"You would have just gotten it too. No sense in both of us getting the shit knocked out of us. Besides, I healed."

 

Natalie stood up and walked over to him and reached out and touched his arm cautiously. "Nobody deserves the life that you have led the last five years Jared. And if I have anything to say in the matter - you won't be treated like that anymore."

 

Jared and Natalie cooked breakfast together, cleaned up the kitchen together - then actually lounged outside at the pool because Dresden and Dru went shopping.

 

It was a good day.

 

~*~

 

Come Monday, back at school - the campus was buzzing with talk of Jensen's make out session with Zorro...the gay Caballero!

 

Jensen wasn't particularly hiding his sexuality, but he wasn't advertising it either. The fact that the school was well informed by mid-morning didn't really affect him. 

 

Jared and Chad were walking down the hall, late for class. "I was talking to that dude that runs the shitty school paper. He said that Jensen was totally in there this morning asking him to put an article in the paper for you to get into contact with him. Man, that must have been one hell of a kiss.”

 

“Shut up!” Jared laughed. “It’s not like anything will come of it.”

 

“It will if you go talk to him. He wants to know who you are…I’m telling you, that geek from the newspaper said that Jensen was pretty persuasive about him putting it in there! He wants you man, and you soooo need to get laid.”

 

“Why are you so worried about me getting laid?”

 

“You’re sixteen, no need to still be a virgin!”

 

“I’m not in any hurry Chad, there’s more to life then getting off, why is it hard for you to understand that it’s not a big deal for me.”

 

“You know you want him, admit it!” Chad grinned.

 

“Yeah, I like him. And the kiss was really good. And…” Jared blushed.

 

“And you totally wanna push him up against a wall and fuck his brains out.”

 

Jared looked down at the ground. “Yeah, something like that,” he caved.

 

“HA!! I KNEW IT!!!” Chad yelped, punching the air.

 

“You are such a fucking dork!”

 

~*~

 

Jared was standing against Chad's truck waiting on him for a ride home. He was talking to this weeks blond, big boobed chick who's pants he was trying to get into this week. He sighed hard and rested his head against the door, closing his eyes.

He heard approaching voices. He looked over at them, it was Jensen and one of his friends, who was saying, "I don't care that you're gay..I just wish that you would have been the one to tell me. I had to hear it from that skank Dresden. She was all over me at lunch wanting to know if you were really gay."

Jensen laughed, then looked over at Jared as he passed him. Jared held his breath, his heart started to pound. He had one second of hope that Jensen just knew that he was his mystery man. But Jensen only nodded toward him and kept walking.

 

“What’s your problem man? You look like someone murdered your puppy,” Chad joked as he walked up. He hadn't seen Jensen walk by.

 

Jared only shook his head. 

 

“Naw, don’t give me that shit. I want to know what is wrong with you? You know you can talk to me.”

 

“He deserves better,” Jared said quietly.

 

Stunned, Chad looked at him. “Better than what? You’re fucking sister? Jared, why would you say something like that? I mean, you are a great person, hell you put up with me, that alone should get you a gold metal!” Chad paused a moment then said, “You seriously are not letting what Dru says to you make you feel worthless are you? Just because she thinks your nothing doesn’t mean shit! You know that!” Chad paused, looking at him. “RIGHT?”

 

“Just drop it Chad – alright? I don’t feel like having a conversation about my self worth,” he sighed. “Besides, I gotta get home. I have a crap load of homework and I’ll be lucky to get started on it before midnight.”

 

Chad shook his head and started the truck and pulled out of the lot heading towards Jared’s home.

 

~*~

 

Chad put the truck in park in front of Jared’s house and turned sideways toward Jared, but he had already gotten out of the truck, “See you tomorrow!” he told him and slammed the door.

 

“Jared!” Chad called out to him, but his friend either didn’t hear him, or ignored him. He wasn’t sure which it was, and wasn’t really sure he wanted to know. Chad jumped when the passenger side door opened and Natalie got in his truck.

 

“Drive, please,” she asked sweetly. Chad narrowed his eyes, and was about to tell her to get the fuck out of his truck, but Natalie sensed his hesitation and perhaps the venomous words on his tongue when she said, “It’s about Jared. Please?”

 

He looked out the window toward the house, sighed and pulled away from the curb. “What do you want Natalie? Jared not clean your room good enough?”

 

She supposed she deserved that, so she only snorted out a simple laugh.

 

“Whatever it is that you have up your sleeve to do to Jared isn’t funny. What DO YOU WANT?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt him Chad. I want to help him.”

 

He threw his head back and barked out a loud laugh. “If you wanted to help him, you’d stand up to your fucking mother about how he’s treated around there. You would do everything that you could to help him not be a fucking slave in a house that should belong to him!”

 

“Your right. And Jared and I talked yesterday at home, after the party. Dresden was whining about Jensen kissing that guy and that he stole her man – blah blah blah…I know that Jared is the guy that he was kissing. Jared knows that I know.”

 

Chad pulled over to the side of the road, “Wait, you know that it was Jared, and you didn’t tell you mother?”

 

“No, I didn’t. I’m not going to tell her either.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I want your help in getting Jensen and Jared together. He likes him, and Jared deserves to be happy.”

 

“Why the sudden change?”

 

“Jared and I talked, we understand some things about each other now. Stuff is gonna change around that house. I’m not going to keep my mouth shut anymore about the things that my mother does to him. He’s not going to be alone in there anymore.”

 

“I hope that you’re sincere,” Chad sighed. “I don’t think that he could take many more emotional beatings…if you’re fucking with me about this…it’s not gonna be pretty. Jared is my best friend. He’s like a brother to me.”

 

“I’m not Chad. I’m sincere.”

 

“He said that he’s not interested in hooking up with Jensen. Said that he deserves better.”

 

Natalie sighed. “I hate her for what she has done to him. I hate myself even more for not standing up for him. But when she’s on his case, she left me alone. It just – lately I’ve realized how wrong it is to allow it. How selfish I’ve been,” she said as a tear fell down her cheeks.

 

“Awww, man – don’t cry! I soooo can’t take a girl crying!” he said, screwing up his face in a horrified frown.

 

She laughed at the look on his face and swiped at her eyes. “Sorry, I’ll stop. I wouldn’t want that tough ass exterior of yours to break down!”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday morning Jared came down from his bedroom and into the dining room to see what his steps wanted for breakfast. When he entered the room, he saw Dresden was sobbing. 

 

“It’s horrible Mother, gay! Jensen is gay! He was kissing some boy at the party. I mean can you honestly believe that he would prefer a boy to me?”

 

“No, I can’t. He was so attentive last week when we were at his house. I thought for sure that you two hit it off! Oh my, Donna and Alan must be beside themselves with this news! I think that I will call them and see what they are going to do. I bet that they send him away!” she gasped.

 

Jared frowned. “Send him away? What do you mean send him away?”

 

Dru stood up and scoffed, “Don’t stick your nose in our business!! This doesn’t concern you!”

 

Jared only laughed, then flashed them a smile and headed into the kitchen.

 

“He knows something!” Dru surmised. “I know it.”

 

“Well – go ask him!” Dresden ordered. “I want to know. Jensen is mine and I deserve to know what is going on.”

 

Dru looked at Natalie, “Go into the kitchen and tell him we want that breakfast casserole that he makes, and then talk to him and see if he knows anything.”

 

“No, Mother, I don’t want to. You go talk to him.”

 

“Natalie!!” she ground out in a warning tone. 

 

Natalie stormed off into the kitchen. Truth be told, Natalie really did like Jared, but if she were to let her mother know that, and actually show some sort of affection toward him, there’d be hell to pay.

 

“Mother wants you to fix that breakfast casserole that she likes, please?”

 

“Please,” Jared scoffed as he walked to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, cheese, an onion and a package of breakfast sausage. “What’s got into you?”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked politely.

 

“You’ve only been nice to me once since you’ve lived here Nat. That time that Dru beat me with my Dad's belt where she left welps and cuts across my back. Remember? You came into my room and cleaned up my back and patched me up.” 

 

Jared walked to the stove and pulled out a pan to brown the sausage. “I still don’t understand that one.”

 

Natalie sighed. She knew that Jared was an alright guy. And she thought that the things that Dru and Dresden did to him were horrible, but she didn’t want her mother’s wrath brought down on her, even though she knew that she was being incredibly selfish.

 

“I know you have no reason to like me Jared, and I’m…” Natalie stopped talking when Jared interrupted her. 

 

“Look - I don’t know anything about Jensen, alright? I know that’s the only reason you're in here. They told you to come in and see if I knew anything about him. I didn’t know that he was gay, alright?”

 

Natalie smiled. “Sorry. I don’t like how things are, but she…”

 

“Starts on you if it isn’t me?” he asked. “It’s alright. I get it.”

 

“No, it’s not alright Jared. Nothing about it is alright.”

 

Jared narrowed his eyes at her a moment, trying to decide if she was sincere or not.

 

“I know that you have no reason to believe me. But just so you know, I know that it was you who he was kissing.”

 

Jared dropped the carton of eggs. “SHIT!” he exclaimed. Natalie got up and ran over to where he was squatting down trying to see if he could salvage enough eggs to make the food his stepmother requested. “FUCK! This’ll start her!” he growled.

 

Dru busted through the door. “What is going on in here?”

 

Natalie stood up. “I knocked over the carton of eggs. Sorry Mother, it looks like we won’t have casserole for breakfast, but maybe he can make biscuits and gravy, would that do?” she asked wide eyed as if to get her Mother to agree, make her think she was getting information from him.

 

“Fine!” she grumbled leaving the room.

 

Jared looked up at his stepsister. “Why did you do that?”

 

“I'm tired of it Jared. Tired of how you are treated. I'm ashamed that I've been a part of it."

 

"You've never mistreated me," he told her.

 

"No, but I've never stood up for you either. I stood by and watched her degrade you, abuse you...and I never said anything."

 

"You would have just gotten it too. No sense in both of us getting the shit knocked out of us. Besides, I healed."

 

Natalie stood up and walked over to him and reached out and touched his arm cautiously. "Nobody deserves the life that you have led the last five years Jared. And if I have anything to say in the matter - you won't be treated like that anymore."

 

Jared and Natalie cooked breakfast together, cleaned up the kitchen together - then actually lounged outside at the pool because Dresden and Dru went shopping.

 

It was a good day.

 

~*~

 

Come Monday, back at school - the campus was buzzing with talk of Jensen's make out session with Zorro...the gay Caballero!

 

Jensen wasn't particularly hiding his sexuality, but he wasn't advertising it either. But the fact that the school was well informed by mid-morning didn't really affect him. 

 

Jared and Chad were walking down the hall, late for class. "I was talking to that dude who runs the shitty school paper. He said that Jensen was totally in there this morning asking him to put an article in the paper for you to get into contact with him. Man, that must have been one hell of a kiss.”

 

“Shut up!” Jared laughed. “It’s not like anything will come of it.”

 

“It will if you go talk to him. He wants to know who you are…I’m telling you, that geek from the newspaper said that Jensen was pretty persuasive about him putting it in there! He wants you man, and you soooo need to get laid.”

 

“Why are you so worried about me getting laid?”

 

“You’re sixteen, no need to still be a virgin!”

 

“I’m not in any hurry Chad, there’s more to life than getting off. Why is it so hard for you to understand that it’s not a big deal for me?”

 

“You know you want him, admit it!” Chad grinned.

 

“Yeah, I like him. And the kiss was really good. And…” Jared blushed.

 

“And you totally wanna push him up against a wall and fuck his brains out.”

 

Jared looked down at the ground. “Yeah, something like that,” he caved.

 

“HA!! I KNEW IT!!!” Chad yelped, punching the air.

 

“You're such a fucking dork!”

 

~*~

 

Jared was standing against Chad's truck waiting on him for a ride home. He was talking to this week's blonde, big boobed chick whose pants he was trying to get into. He sighed hard and rested his head against the door, closing his eyes.

He heard approaching voices. He looked over at them, seeing that it was Jensen and one of his friends, who was saying, "I don't care that you're gay...I just wish that you would have been the one to tell me. I had to hear it from that skank Dresden. She was all over me at lunch wanting to know if you were really gay."

Jensen laughed, then looked over at Jared as he passed him. Jared held his breath, his heart started to pound. He had one second of hope that Jensen just knew that he was his mystery man. But Jensen only nodded toward him and kept walking.

 

“What’s your problem man? You look like someone murdered your puppy,” Chad joked as he walked up. He hadn't seen Jensen walk by.

 

Jared only shook his head. 

 

“Naw, don’t give me that shit. I want to know what is wrong with you? You know you can talk to me.”

 

"It's nothing man - really. Let it go."

 

"No, fuck that." Just then, Chad saw Jensen standing in the lot with his friend, laughing and talking. "This about Jensen?"

 

“He deserves better,” Jared said quietly.

 

Stunned, Chad looked at him. “Better than what? You? Jared, why would you say something like that? I mean, you are a great person, hell you put up with me, that alone should get you a gold metal!” Chad paused a moment, then said, “You seriously are not letting what Dru says to you make you feel worthless are you? Just because she thinks you're nothing doesn’t mean shit! You know that!” Chad paused, looking at him. “RIGHT?”

 

“Just drop it Chad – alright? I don’t feel like having a conversation about my self worth,” he sighed. “Besides, I gotta get home. I have a crap load of homework and I’ll be lucky to get started on it before midnight.” Jared got into the truck and slammed the door. Chad followed suit, shook his head, started the truck and pulled out of the lot, heading toward Jared’s home.

 

~*~

 

Chad put the truck in park in front of the house and turned sideways toward Jared, but he had already gotten out of the truck.

 

“See you tomorrow!” he told him and slammed the door.

 

“Jared!” Chad called out to him, but his friend either didn’t hear him or ignored him. He wasn’t sure which it was, and wasn’t really sure he wanted to know. Chad jumped when the passenger side door opened and Natalie got in his truck.

 

“Drive, please,” she asked sweetly. Chad narrowed his eyes and was about to tell her to get the fuck out of his truck, but Natalie sensed his hesitation and perhaps the venomous words on his tongue when she said, “It’s about Jared. Please?”

 

He looked out the window toward the house, sighed and pulled away from the curb. “What do you want Natalie? Jared not clean your room good enough?”

 

She supposed she deserved that, so she only snorted out a simple laugh.

 

“Whatever it is that you have up your sleeve to do to Jared isn’t funny. WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt him Chad. I want to help him.”

 

He threw his head back and barked out a loud laugh. “If you wanted to help him, you’d stand up to your fucking mother about how he’s treated around there. You would do everything that you could to help him not be a fucking slave in a house that should belong to him!”

 

“You're right. And Jared and I talked yesterday at home, after the party. Dresden was whining about Jensen kissing that guy and that he stole her man – blah blah blah…I know that Jared is the guy who he was kissing. Jared knows that I know.”

 

Chad pulled over to the side of the road, “Wait, you know that it was Jared, and you didn’t tell your mother?”

 

“No, I didn’t. I’m not going to tell her, either.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I want your help in getting Jensen and Jared together. He likes him, and Jared deserves to be happy.”

 

“Why the sudden change?”

 

“Jared and I talked, we understand some things about each other now. Stuff is gonna change around that house. I’m not going to keep my mouth shut anymore about the things that my mother does to him. He’s not going to be alone in there anymore.”

 

“I hope that you’re sincere,” Chad sighed. “I don’t think that he could take many more emotional beatings…if you’re fucking with me about this…it’s not gonna be pretty. Jared is my best friend. He’s like a brother to me.”

 

“I’m not, Chad. I’m sincere.”

 

“He said that he’s not interested in hooking up with Jensen. Said that he deserves better.”

 

Natalie sighed. “I hate her for what she has done to him. I hate myself even more for not standing up for him. But when she was on his case, she left me alone. It just – lately I’ve realized how wrong it is to allow it. How selfish I’ve been,” she said as a tear fell down her cheeks.

 

“Awww, man – don’t cry! I soooo can’t take a girl crying!” he said, screwing up his face in a horrified frown.

 

She laughed at the look on his face and swiped at her eyes. “Sorry, I’ll stop. I wouldn’t want that tough ass exterior of yours to break down!”

 

"Yeah well, I can be compassionate, ya know. I was worried that you're just fuckin' with Jared."

 

Natalie smiled. "I'm not-I promise. Now take me home so I can talk to Jared. See what's going on in that head of his."

 

~*~

 

Natalie walked into the kitchen where Jared was peeling potatoes and looking at one of his school books at the same time. "Hey," she said.

 

He looked up and gave her a half-assed smile.

 

"Can I help?"

 

"No, she's on the warpath. I was later than she thought I should be," he said turning his head toward the door. Natalie walked over to his side and picked up a potato and stated helping anyway.

 

"Nat, please. Just let stuff look like it used to between us. She'll just make your life miserable."

 

"Yeah, well let her. It's about time you got a break in this family, and in life."

 

Jared scoffed.

 

"So, are you gonna talk to Jensen. I heard that he's looking for you."

 

"No, CHAD - I'm not going to go talk to him."

 

Natalie laughed at him calling her Chad. "I guess that he's been on your case too? We just care about you Jared. You deserve to be happy, and I think that Jensen could make you happy."

 

"I don't want to make his life difficult. He probably already has a shit storm to deal with for being gay - he don't need to add my fucked up bullshit to his life."

 

"Jared, your home life is messed up...not you! You cannot let my Mother make you believe the bullshit she's been telling you the last five years of your life. You are worth loving!"

 

"Leave it Natalie. If things were different, I don't know...maybe. But not now, okay? Just let it go."

 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. I hope you like the next chapter!!

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

* * *

Chad was sitting at his kitchen table, arms spread out before him – his head flat on the table. He was slamming his head over and over into the tabletop. 

 

Natalie reached out and put her hand out, palm up, under his head. "Will you stop it!" she complained. "You’re giving me a headache."

 

"You have a headache! YOU have a headache. I’m at the end of my rope trying to get it through his stupid ass head that he’s worth Jensen’s time! But will his dumb ass listen? NOOOOOOO!" he said sarcastically.

 

She smirked, "If you’ve been calling him stupid and dumb – I don’t think that does much for his insecurities, Chad!"

 

"I haven’t called him dumb or stupid."

 

She raised her eyebrows.

 

"Ok, maybe I did once – but he really deserved it. Why would he believe that stupid bitch of a mother you have? How can he? He knows that he’s better than all that!"

 

"I think deep down he does, it’s just going to take a long time to build his self esteem up. My mother is quite vicious, unless you’re Dresden."

 

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning.

 

"Chad – look at me. I’m not going to "marry well" – I’m fat, and nowhere near as beautiful as Dresden. Mother…"

 

"Wait. Your mother tells you that you’re fat? And won’t get a good husband?" he interrupted.

 

"A rich husband. She insists on both of us marrying well so that she can swindle the new boy in our life for his money and she won’t have to work. She has blown almost all of the money that Jerry made all of his life in just five years."

 

"What about Jared’s trust fund? The money that he’s supposed to get when he’s 18 – for college and stuff."

 

She scoffed a sad, heartbreaking sound. "Chad, that money’s been gone a long time. She went to court and got the funds released saying that she needed it to raise him. That her husband’s bad debts wiped her clean."

 

"And the courts GAVE it to her??" he yelled.

 

Natalie nodded. "She was very convincing. Know what she did with the money?"

 

Chad frowned and shook his head.

 

"The Porsche."

 

"Fucking BITCH!! What the hell is he supposed to do for college now?"

 

"I have some plans for that. Something that I have been doing for the last three weeks," she smiled wickedly.

 

"You gonna tell me what it is?"

 

"In time, I will. I have to make sure that I’m not going to be caught first."

 

Chad sighed. "What are we going to do to convince Jared to talk to him. I mean we can’t tell Jensen about him – he made me fucking pinky swear, like we’re 10 yr old girls at a slumber party, full on pinky swear," he emphasized his words by holding up his pinky finger.

 

Natalie giggled and locked her pinky around his. "He made me do it too."

 

"Fucking geek!" Chad laughed. "I love him, tho – " he said before he could stop himself, and then blushed furiously.

 

"Don’t be embarrassed Chad, I think that it’s wonderful that you love him. He needs it…ya know? He doesn’t have anyone but you and me. That’s why I think that Jensen would be good for him."

 

"How are we gonna do this, then?" he asked again.

 

"Gimme your cell phone, I forgot mine at home."

 

~*~

 

Jensen’s cell phone rang in his pocket. He reached down and pulled it out looking at the number on the caller ID. Private, it read.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Jensen?" a female voice inquired.

 

"Yeah, who’s this?"

 

"Somebody who wants to help. Can you be at Antonio’s in twenty minutes?" 

 

"For?"

 

"Let’s just say that there is going to be somebody there that you’ve been looking for. I’m just trying to convince him to talk to you."

 

"You know who he is? The guy at the Halloween party?"

 

"Yes, Jensen, I do. But I’m sorry. I gave him my word that I wouldn’t tell you who he was. But I didn’t promise that I wouldn’t interfere and try to get him to talk to you."

 

"This is a little cat and mouse, don’t you think? I mean it would be a little easier to just tell me who he is," Jensen reasoned.

 

"I gave him my word. I’m sorry. Just be at Antonio’s. Please?" and with that Natalie hung up the phone. Chad smiled and gave her his thumbs up. "Don’t get too excited, I have to convince Jared to actually leave the house and come with me."

 

Chad smiled. "You’ll do fine," and he kissed her cheek. 

 

Natalie blushed furiously. Chad was actually stunned. He’d never done anything like that before. Kissed a girl on the cheek, unless he had ulterior motives, that is.

 

Natalie stood and cleared her throat.

 

"Um – I’m gonna go. I’ll call you later and let you know what’s going on."

 

"Call me later nothing! I’m gonna just show up!"

 

"Chad, he’s gonna get suspicious. He already busted us talking at school the other day. Good cover up by the way telling him that I was tutoring you. Even though we both know you don’t need it if you’d just listen and actually do the homework!"

 

Chad just waved her off. "He won’t say anything."

 

She shook her head and headed toward the door. "See ya," she smiled.

 

He nodded, and Natalie left his house and made her way out to Dresden’s car, still shocked that her sister had let her borrow it in the first place.

 

~*~

 

 

Natalie went into the house. Dresden was on the phone.

 

"Hey," Natalie whispered. "Can I borrow your car for a little longer."

 

Dresden nodded and waved her away. Smirking, Natalie climbed the stairs to Jared’s room. She knocked softly on the door. "Yeah?" he called out.

 

"Hi, whatcha doin?" she asked sitting on the edge of his bed. 

 

He frowned looking at her like she needed a brain scan, "I’m studying Nat, hence the book in my lap…"

 

"Don’t be mean to me, I’m just…"

 

"Sorry. Dru started on me when I got home again. I told her to clean the fucking pool herself and…"

 

Natalie’s eyes grew wide. "And what?"

 

"Nothing…it’s not important," he told as he straightened up on the bed, flinching from obvious discomfort and pain."

 

"What happened?" she asked as tears pooled in her eyes. As she reached for his shirt to raise it and see if she had beat on him again, she grabbed his left arm, and Jared hissed out in pain, snatching it away, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

"My God Jared! What did she do to you?"

 

"It’s fine, it’s just…sprained, that’s all."

 

"Let me look at your arm!" When Jared made no move to let her see, she stood and grabbed his other arm and yanked him to his feet. "Jared, did she break your arm by hitting you?" she asked as the tears were freely pouring out of her eyes. 

 

"No, she got mad and chased me up the stairs because of what I said to her. When she got to the top, she grabbed me and yanked me towards her. I yanked my shirt out of her hands and I slipped on the stairs. I don’t think it’s broken."

 

"You’re not covering up for her are you?" 

 

"No, I wouldn’t do that. If she’d a pushed me, I’d be singing to the cops right now. Believe me."

 

"It’s still her fault. Now come on – we’re going to the hospital."

 

"Natalie, I’m fi –"

 

Natalie turned back toward him and flashed him a look that said ‘if you say you’re fine one more time…’ – So Jared followed her out of the house and to Dresden’s car.

 

At the restaurant, Jensen waited. He looked up at the door every time it opened, hoping – just hoping that the next one through the door was his mystery man.

 

~*~

 

 

Five hours, six X-rays, severely bruised ribs and a cast on his arm later, Jared and Natalie were walking out of the hospital. Chad had called Natalie’s cell and found out that Jared was at the hospital when they didn’t show at the restaurant. 

 

He told her that Jensen left the place after sitting there for an hour and that he looked pissed off. That he had mumbled something about lying fucking bitch when he walked by. 

 

This was a bad blow to their plans, Jensen probably wouldn’t ever set out to meet him again without confirmation that he was really there. But she was sure that they would think of something.

 

When they arrived home, Dresden was on the front stoop of the house, swearing and yelling at Natalie being gone for so long and allowing HIM in her car.

 

Natalie matched her anger. 

 

"Don’t you see that he has a cast on his arm you stupid bitch? His arm is broken – or do you even care?"

 

Dresden frowned; "Why on earth would I care?" she asked laughing. Natalie drew back her fist and with one hard fast blow connected with Dresden’s eye. She squalled out a harsh cry as her body fell backwards on her ass, her hand covering her face.

 

"Nat!!" Jared gasped. "Nice right hook!" he grinned holding up his right hand and she high-fived him.

 

Natalie leaned down. "You say one word to Mother – and I swear to God, you’ll need a plastic surgeon when I’m done with you!!"

 

Laughing, Jared walked past his cowering stepsister and patted Natalie on the back, following her into the house.

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

The next day at school, Natalie took a big chance and walked up to Chad hoping that Jared wouldn’t see her talking to him and get really suspicious of them being around each other. He was sitting with about six or seven different guys, none of which Natalie knew. 

 

"Hi Chad, can I talk to you a minute?" she asked. He stood and followed her. "Jared’s dead set against actually talking to Jensen. I think that desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm gonna call him again, and let it slip that he couldn't come meet him at Antonio's because he fell and broke his arm."

 

"You do that, and you're breaking your promise."

 

"No I'm not! I'm not saying ‘hey Jensen...it's Jared who kissed you, he's the boy of your dreams.’ I'm just giving him a push in the right direction, that's all."

 

"That's semantics...you're still breaking your promise!" he tutted.

 

"I don't care. Jared's being a hard head, and - I don't care!" she smiled. "Can I have your phone? I'll give it back later."

 

"You forget yours again?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and huffed an irritated scoff. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled it out and placed it in her hand. "Just don't answer it if it starts ringing."

 

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Stud Muffin Murray - I won't answer any of your babe calls!" she laughed as she walked away, opening the phone to call Jensen.

 

Chad walked back to his friends and sat down.

 

"What'd she want?" one of his friends asked snottily.

 

"Just to talk, no big deal."

 

"Like you'd ever date that cow!" he snidely retorted.

 

Chad stood up and fisted his hands in the offender’s shirt. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL HER?"

 

"Dude, she's fat - give it a res..."

 

The rest of his words were cut of by Chad's fist connecting with his mouth. The guy went down and Chad jumped on him, straddling his waist and did a left-right connection to his already bleeding face. "Don't you talk about her like that! You hear me?" he yelled, hitting him again.

 

Chad was suddenly yanked up off of the cowering boy on the ground. "Alright Murray...calm down." 

 

Chad started to fight the person that was holding on to him. "NOW CHAD!!" the man yelled. "Calm down," he said in a calmer voice, right into Chad’s ear.

 

 

"All right - it's over! Let me go!" he struggled breaking free and turning around to see the coach standing there. "My office Chad," he said. "And you, what's your name?"

 

"Brandon," the bleeding boy responded, sounding as if he had a cold, when all it was - was a swelling nose.

 

"You get to the nurses' office, I'll deal with you later."

 

~*~

 

 

"Hello?" Jensen snarled into the phone.

 

"Hi, I think I owe you an explanation as to why he wasn’t there last night."

 

"You think? I sat there for an hour looking like an idiot…staring at the door –"

 

"Jensen, look. It couldn’t be helped. He fell down the stairs and broke his arm. We were at the hospital for five hours last night."

 

"He broke his arm?" Jensen smiled, wondering if she let that slip, or if she was telling him on purpose. "You realize that I can figure out who he is, don’t you?" he asked her.

 

"Good bye Jensen." Natalie replied, her smile was evident from her tone.

 

~*~

 

 

The Coach shut the office door. "What was that all about?" he asked Chad, who was slumped down in the chair, still breathing hard.

 

"He was making fun of her."

 

"Who?"

 

"Brandon."

 

"I gathered Brandon, I mean who was he making fun of? What did he say?"

 

"He was making fun of my friend Natalie. He called her a cow."

 

"Well, I agree that he shouldn’t have called your girlfriend a cow, but you should have come to a teacher son, not taken the matter into your own hands. You could get suspended for three days for this, you realize that?"

 

Chad nodded, just as the coach’s phone rang. "Yes?"

 

He paused a moment listening to the caller. "Yes sir, I’m on my way up there right now." He hung up the phone, "Come on son, that was the principal. Let’s go."

 

~*~

 

 

Jensen was walking the hall of the school looking for a boy with a broken arm. He was getting more and more frustrated the more he looked. It was a sea of kids, no casts in sight. ‘Maybe I’m trying too hard’ he thought. Then he caught sight of him. Jensen leaned against the locker and watched him, the boy was stuffing books into his book bag with a casted arm. He zipped the bag closed and stood up and started to head off to his next class, and their eyes met. Jared froze. Jensen smirked.

 

Jensen walked toward him, Jared looked around at the scurrying kids trying to get to class before the tardy bell rang. When he reached Jared, he smiled at him and said, "You have plans on Friday?"

 

"Do what?" Jared asked.

 

"Do.You.Have.Plans.Friday?"

 

"I – not – I don’t – " Jared stuttered.

 

Jensen stepped closer. "You know, I wasn’t sure that it was you. But now that I’m looking into your eyes, I know it was you, and I want us to go out Friday. On a date."

 

Jared blushed furiously. Jensen leaned in and kissed him, just a soft, lips sliding against lips kiss. No tongue, but it was deep, long and good.

 

They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Both looking toward the noise, they found Chad.

 

"Yeah, what?" Jared asked, who couldn’t stop grinning.

 

"I’m outta here for the rest of the week. You think you can catch a ride home with lover boy here?"

 

Jared frowned. "The rest of the week, what? Why?"

 

"Got suspended."

 

"What for?"

 

"Fighting…not a big deal, course my Mom is gonna go ape-shit. I need to know if you’re gonna get rides to school and stuff, cause if not – I can come back and get you."

 

 

"I’ll give you a ride till he comes back," Jensen offered. "Meet me out front after school, alright?"

 

"Yeah, ok. Thanks."

 

Jensen flashed him a smile that made Jared almost go weak in the knees. "Later," Jensen told them both as he walked away.

 

"Chad, who were you fighting?"

 

"Brandon."

 

"Why, thought you two were pretty good friends?"

 

"Well, you know – shit happens. Not a big deal."

 

"What did you fight about?"

 

"Drop it, alright. I’ll try and call you tonight."

 

~*~

 

 

Jared was standing outside of the school waiting on Jensen. He seen him exit the school and watched him the entire time, his eyes trained on him the entire time it took him to reach Jared.

 

"Jared, you wait long?"

 

"Um, no. It’s fine. But I do need to get home."

 

"Thought maybe we could go hang out somewhere – talk a while, get to know each other."

 

"I can’t ok – I want to, but I have to get home."

 

"What’s the rush, I mean do you have a job or…"

 

"No, I just…my stepmother expects me home at a certain time, and you know if I don’t get there…"

 

"Jared!!" Natalie called out, running up to him. "Did you know that Chad got suspended?"

 

"Yeah, why do you care?" he asked. He wasn’t being snotty, and Natalie knew that.

 

"Was it really for fighting?"

 

"Yeah," Jared nodded.

 

"I swear to GOD I’m gonna kill him. He spent so many evenings telling me that he wanted to get serious about school that he wanted to get into a good college and he goes and pulls a stunt like this!! Do you know why he was fighting?"

 

"No."

 

"Natalie, is it?" Jensen asked. "I – uh – I recognize your voice. I should have recognized it as many times as you and your sister have been at my house."

 

She blushed. "Ok, I’ll see you at home Jared. I gotta run before Dres leaves me here!!"

 

Jensen frowned. "See you at home? What does she mean see you at home?"

 

"She’s my sister. Well, stepsister."

 

"Dru is your stepmother? God – I’m sorry. She’s…she’s…"

 

"A real bitch?"

 

Jensen laughed. "Yeah, that she is. Look, hang on a second – could you call her and tell her that you were going to be late and that you would be home in like an hour or something?"

 

Jared thought about it a minute, shrugged. "You know what, fuck her. I can be a little late."

 

Jensen smiled and motioned Jared to walk toward the parking lot.

 

~*~

 

 

Jensen pulled into the park, pulling the truck under a large tree – nestling the vehicle in the shade. 

 

He turned sideways, his back to the door and looked at Jared. "You know, I’ve been thinking about that kiss…from the party. I’ve been wanting to find you ever since."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don’t know how to explain it. I just – I sorta felt like electricity was coursing through me. I wanted you."

 

Jared blushed again. "You wanted me?"

 

Jensen scooted across the seat. "Yeah, I want you. Is that hard to believe?" he asked as his hand caressed the side of his face. Jared leaned into the touch as Jensen’s hand slid around to the back of his neck and pulled him to his waiting lips.

 

Their lips touched for the third time, and it was everything that Jared had been wanting. The touch and feel of Jensen’s tongue in his mouth again. The way his lips moved against his, the way he smelled, tasted…it was delicious.

 

Jensen tightened his hold around Jared’s head holding him there, kissing him deeper. His hand slid down Jared’s back and lingered on his spine. Tracing a path up and down his back with his index finger. "Do you want me?" Jensen asked, a smile playing across his kissed out lips.

 

Jared nodded. Jensen smiled and kissed him again, his hand sliding down Jared’s chest, stopping as Jensen circled his thumb around Jared’s nipple through his t-shirt. He moaned into Jensen’s mouth. It was a desperate mewl, one that Jared was sure to turn red about later, once he remembered that he actually made the sound.

 

His hand went lower, Jensen’s fingers dipping slightly inside the waistband of Jared’s jeans and underwear…his fingertips lightly caressing the soft skin just above his hairline. Jared moaned deep in his throat. He was about to come, and Jensen had barely touched him. 

 

"Oh...God," Jared panted. Jensen pressed his lips again to Jared's, his tongue swiping across his botttom lip.

 

Jared pushed him away. "I can’t – I’m sorry, I just need to get home, ok?"

 

Jensen looked at him puzzled a moment, a small frown on his face.

 

Jared leaned his head back against the headrest, eyes closed. "M'sorry...M’embarassed," he whispered.

 

"For what?" Jensen asked.

 

"I didn't mean to freak out, it's just I never...nobody’s ever touched me like that -"

 

Jensen kissed him again, all tongue and passion. He pulled back, "I know that I’m moving fast, but sometimes things just _feel right_. Does it feel wrong to you? Us?"

 

"No," Jared said shaking his head. "It feels..."

 

Jensen smiled, leaning in to kiss him again, but before their lips met, he whispered, "Right?"

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Jensen pulled up to Jared’s house and put the truck in park. He turned to look at him, "We have a date on Friday then?"

 

"Yeah, I’ll make sure that I don’t piss her off or anything so that I can go out."

 

Jensen smiled and placed his index finger under Jared’s chin and leaned in and kissed him. "Have a good night."

 

Jared got out of the truck and walked around heading toward his house when Jensen rolled down the window, "Hey – can I call you later?"

 

"Yeah," Jared smiled heading back to the truck. "You got a pen?"

 

"I don’t need your number. My Mom has it written down at home."

 

"Then why did you let me walk back over here?" Jared frowned.

 

"So I could do this," Jensen smiled as he hooked his hand behind Jared’s head and pulled him forward, kissing him again.

 

Jared pulled back and looked over his shoulder at the house.

 

"I’ll see you tomorrow morning. K?"

 

"Yeah, ok. You’ll call me?" Jared asked. 

 

"Yep," Jensen smiled as he pulled away.

 

~*~

 

 

Jared walked inside. Natalie was standing just inside the door, grinning like a fool! She hugged Jared tight.

 

"I’m soooooo happy that you two hooked up. I saw that kiss!" she said pulling away. When Jared didn’t look happy, she frowned and asked him, "What’s wrong?"

 

"You told him. When I specifically asked you not to!" he said meanly, trying to hold back the grin that was blossoming.

 

"No, I didn’t tell him who you were. I just let it slip that you broke your arm. I was going to get you to go to Antonio’s last night and get you to talk to him. Chad said that he was really pissed when he left because nobody showed to meet him. So I was telling him that you fell and broke your arm and that’s why you didn’t show!"

 

"You still told him, Nat!" he growled, the corners of his mouth starting to turn up.

 

"You jerk!!!" she laughed pushing him, "I thought you were really mad at me."

 

"Well, I can’t believe you did that when I asked you not to, but he seems to be interested in me, so…"

 

"So, what?"

 

"I think he might need a cat scan or something, but I like him."

 

"Jared, there’s nothing wrong with you. Why can’t you see that?"

 

Dru walked around the corner. "Where in the HELL have you been?" she snarled.

 

"I was with my boyfriend, WHY?" he snapped.

 

Natalie raised her eyebrows, proud that he told her the truth.

 

"You're boyfriend? What on EARTH are you talking about?" Dru inquired.

 

"My boyfriend Dru. You know as in I have a boyfriend and not a girlfriend. I'm gay, do you get it? Or would you prefer a map?"

 

"Gay?"

 

"Yeah, I like dick!" 

 

Natalie busted out laughing, and headed upstairs - Jared following her.

 

"Get your ass down here young man!! You have chores to do."

 

Jared sighed heavily and walked back down the few stairs that he had went up and headed off after Dru. 

 

~*~

 

 

Jared was laying in his bed, the phone on his stomach. "How pathetic am I?" he said outloud. "I'm sitting here actually waiting on him to call me!" And just like magic the phone rang.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey..." Jensen's voice rang like music in his ear. "Whatcha doin?"

 

Jared gave a soft laugh.

 

"What's funny?"

 

"I was actually laying here waiting for you to call me."

 

"You were? I've been sitting here for an hour not wanting to seem too pushy by calling too soon."

 

"Guess we're dorks together?" Jared asked.

 

"Guess so."

 

Four hours later

 

"Jen, I gotta get some sleep. It's 2am, and we have school tomorrow."

 

"Yeah, ok. I'm pretty whipped too. I, uh, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good rest."

 

"Yeah, good dreams."

 

"They will be if they're about you," Jensen purred into the phone.

 

"You trying to give me a big head or something?"

 

"Just telling the truth, man. I calls them like I sees them!"

 

"Alright, g'nite Jensen."

 

"Night. See you in the morning."

 

"Yeah, later."

 

"Bye," Jensen said and hung up the phone.

 

Jared was sure that he'd sleep well, he had thoughts of Jensen in his mind and knew his dreams would be good.

 

 

tbc....


	4. Chapter 4

Jared knocked lightly on Natalie's door and turned the knob. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

 

"Yeah," she said as she looked up from her computer. "What's up?"

 

"I found out why Chad was expelled from school."

 

"Yeah, he got into a fight, because he's stupid!!"

 

"Have you talked to him? Asked him why he got into the fight in the first place?"

 

"I talked to him after school that day. I just pretty much bitched at him for getting suspended. Why?"

 

"Nat, he got into a fight with Brandon because Brandon called you a name. He was standing up to him for you."

 

Her face drained of color. "What?" she frowned, "What did he call me?"

 

"The actual name isn't important...I just thought that you should know that he did what he did because he didn't like someone talking about you."

 

Natalie jumped up from the chair and was down the stairs and out the front door in a matter of seconds.

 

~*~

 

She raised a shaking hand and knocked on the door. Chad's mother answered. She looked concerned at the tears falling down the girls face. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

 

"I really need to speak to Chad, Mrs. Murray. Please. I know that he's grounded, but it's really important."

 

His mother nodded and ushered her inside, "CHAD! You have company!" she shouted up the stairs.

 

He came around the edge of wall at the top of the staircase. "What do you want Natalie? To bitch at me some more?"

 

"Watch your mouth, young man!" his mother scolded. "You have five minutes, alright?" she told Natalie. His mother climbed the stairs, passing Chad on the way.

 

He stopped in front of her. "What do you want?"

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her eyes blooming with more tears.

 

Chad sighed. "Tell you what?"

 

"That you got into a fight with Brandon because he called me a name."

 

"It's not important. Just forget it, alright?"

 

"Not important? Chad, nobody has ever taken up for me before. Ever. And I'm sorry that I yelled at you for getting suspended." Natalie threw her arms around Chad's neck and hugged him tight.

 

"I couldn't let him call you a cow. You're beautiful, and sweet and..."

 

Chad's words were cut off by Natalie's lips pressing against his. Their kiss was soft and gentle, loving.

 

"Chad?" his mother said from his side. They pulled apart, both looking a little embarassed. "Why didn't you tell me that you were defending your girlfriend?"

 

"I didn't think that it would matter Mom. I've been such a fuc...uh - I mean a mess up for so long, I didn't think you'd believe me."

 

His mother cupped the side of his face. "Sweetie, I would believe you. You're my baby, and you've never given me a reason to distrust you."

 

"Mom!!" he said pulling his face from her hand and rolling his eyes. He was turning redder and redder by the second.

 

She smiled at her son. "Go on, get outta here. You're off the hook, this time!"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, really."

 

Chad grabbed his Mother and hugged her tight.

 

~*~

 

"God DAMN IT!!" Jared growled loudly as he was throwing clothes out of his closet looking for something to wear on his date. "Fuck - shit!" he moaned. 

 

"What are you doing?" a voice behind him asked.

 

Jared squaked out a startled yelp, falling face first into the closet. He turned around and saw Natalie standing before him, offering her hand to help him up.

 

"You scared the shit outta me!" 

 

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

 

"Trying to find something to wear. I don't have anything nice to wear. I'm a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy."

 

"I know you are, so I bought you this," she said holding up a dark blue buttondown silk shirt. "You should wear your black jeans with this, you'll look really good."

 

"That had to be expensive, you shouldn't have bou..."

 

"Yes I should have. You're my brother, and I love you. I wanted to do something nice for you."

 

"You love me?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

 

"Yeah, of course I do."

 

Tears started to well up in his eyes, and he pulled her into a hug. "I love you, too."

 

She smiled and hugged her brother tight. "Go get dressed, he'll be here any minute," she told him heading to the door.

 

"Hey, what's going on with you and Chad?"

 

Natalie blushed. "We're together. He asked me to be his girlfriend."

 

Jared smiled. "Don't go marrying him or anything, the last thing I need is to be related to Chad!!"

 

Natalie scoffed and left the room.

 

~*~

 

The doorbell rang. Jared walked over and pulled it open, seeing Jensen standing there in all black. His heart leapt into his throat as he squeeked out a strangled "Hi."

 

"Wow, you look...I mean you always look good, but you just..."

 

"You look good, too," Jared told him, his face blushing.

 

"You ready?" 

 

Jared nodded and followed him out of the house. Once they were in the car, Jared asked, "Where are we going?"

 

Jensen leaned over and kissed him, "Are you hungry? I thought we could go to dinner."

 

"Yeah, I'm hungry...I could eat a horse!" Jensen laughed.

 

~*~

 

Dinner was mostly a quiet event. Jared was uncomfortable, as this was a five star restaurant. He didn't want to order anything because of the price of everything on the menu. So Jensen had ordered for them both: steak, baked potatoes, salads and sweet tea.

 

~

 

They walked to the truck lazily, stomach's full. Jensen smiled at Jared. "You ready for the rest of our date?"

 

"Yeah, where are we going?"

 

"It's a surprise!"

 

"A surprise?"

 

"Yep, it's nothing fancy...just a surprise."

 

"C'mon, tell me!"

 

Jensen smiled. "I thought we could go down to the reservoir, take a walk along the water. That sound alright?"

 

"Yeah, sounds good," Jared paused a moment, fidgiting around in his seat. "Jensen, I..." he paused again.

 

"You what?" he frowned.

 

"I..." Jared sighed hard.

 

"You can tell me anything. You don't have to worry, whatever it is - you can tell me."

 

"I like you, and I'm afraid."

 

"Of me?" Jensen asked scooting across the seat toward him. "Why would you be afraid of me?"

 

"I'm not afraid of you, exactly. I'm..."

 

Jensen leaned over and kissed him, long and slow. Their lips slid against each other. Jared sucked hard on Jensen's tongue, and bit down on his bottom lip as he pulled away.

 

"God Damn Jared, you can fucking kiss!" 

 

Jared scoffed. "That's good to know, since you're the only person who I have ever kissed."

 

Jensen smiled and pulled him close. "I hope that I can be your first for everything. And, I hope that I'm not overstepping my bounds here, but I think I know why you're scared. I won't hurt you..."

 

"There's something that I have to tell you. I hope that you won't care. But when I got home the other day, Dru was yelling at me wanting to know where I was, and I told her that I was with my boyfriend," he said looking down.

 

Jensen giggled. "Is that what you've been worried about, that I would get mad that you called me your boyfriend?"

 

"Some of the reason."

 

"Well, I guess that we will have to rectify that one little problem right now...would you be my boyfriend?" Jensen asked.

 

"Wha...are you? I mean, you really want me to...?" Jared sputtered and stutterd.

 

"Yeah Jared, I want you...why is that so hard to believe?"

 

"If someone tells you that you're worthless enough, you start to believe it," Jared whispered.

 

Jensen placed his index finger under Jared's chin and forced his head up to look into his eyes. "You're not worthless, no one who knows you thinks that you are worthless. Well nobody who matters, that is."

 

"The bad stuff is easier to believe."

 

"I'm gonna have to work on that lack of self esteem you have," Jensen smiled as he leaned forward and claimed Jared's lips.

 

He pulled away and scooted back behind the wheel, started the truck and headed to the reservoir.

 

It was only a short drive, and Jensen then was pulling into a parking slot. He opened the door, sliding out and toeing off his shoes, rolling up the edge of his jeans. Jared followed suit.

 

They headed to the water, the beach area of the reservoir being mostly deserted. Jensen reached down and slid his hand into Jared's. "This ok?"

 

"Yeah," he smiled at him. "I like it."

 

They walked hand in hand along the water's edge as the ripples in the body of water danced in the moonlight. "You ok?" Jensen asked. "You're awfully quite."

 

"Just thinking."

 

"About?"

 

"Stuff..."

 

"What stuff?"

 

Jared sighed, it wasn't a frustrated sigh. "I just don't know if you understand what you're getting into with me."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I'm...I just, it's hard to talk about."

 

"Is this about your family?"

 

Jared nodded. "You don't know what they're like. What you've seen when they have all been at your folks house isn't anything like their true selves. They were trying to dig their way into your good graces so that you'd hopefully fall in love with Dresden so they could get their claws on your inheritance when you get it."

 

"We all knew that," Jensen laughed. "My Mom can't stand Dru - she called her a fake-boobed, gold digging whore!" he threw his head back and laughed, "and my Momma doesn't talk like that!"

 

"Then why does she put up with them coming over to your house?"

 

Jensen shrugged. "You know that my folks know that I'm gay, right? They've known for a long time."

 

"They're ok with it?"

 

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?"

 

"My father would be disappointed in me, I think."

 

"Are you happy?" Jensen asked him as he stopped walking.

 

"Yeah, for the first time in five years. Yeah, I'm happy."

 

"Was your father close minded?"

 

"No, not really"

 

"Don't you think that he'd be glad that you are happy? That happiness is what he'd want for his son?"

 

"What did your father say when you told him that you were gay?"

 

They started walking again. "I didn't tell him. At my sixteenth birthday party, they caught me behind the pool house making out with Tommy Welling."

 

"Tommy Welling - I remember him! HE'S GAY??" Jared smiled.

 

"Yep, about as gay as they come!! His parents flipped out when my father yanked us from back there, they moved away because they couldn't handle the idea of eveybody talking about their 'fag son'. He calls me usually once a month. He left home the day he turned eighteen. He lives in New Orleans now, he's a drag queen. He performs in a bar, got a good following."

 

Jensen expected Jared to howl with laughter at the fact that Tom was a drag queen, but he only stopped walking and looked at him. "He calls you, after all these years and a make out session?"

 

"Are you jealous?" Jensen grinned.

 

"No." Jared lied. "Well, maybe a little."

 

"Don't worry about Tommy, he's married to the guy who owns the club...Mike Rosenboff or something like that. Never met the guy, but Tom's happy."

 

Jensen tugged Jared close. "Kinda like that it makes you jealous!" he grinned.

 

"M'not jealous," Jared said a little petulantly.

 

Jensen leaned in and kissed him, all tongue and heat. His hands slid down and into the back of Jared's jeans, beneath his boxer briefs, clutching his ass. He dragged his nails along his behind on the way back up his body as he pressed their growing erections together. Jared moaned deeply into Jensen's mouth. "Jen," he gasped as he pulled away. "Stop, you're gonna make me..." he stopped mid-sentence, looking down at the ground.

 

"Hey, it's ok. I'm in no hurry."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Jared, look at me." Jared slowly lifted his head up and looked at Jensen. "There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm not mad. I already told you that I know it's fast, but it just feels right to me, but if you don't want to yet, I'm cool with it. I'm not mad, ok?"

 

Jared nodded. "Maybe you should take me home."

 

"Do you want to go home?"

 

Jared nodded. "Ok, lets go..." Jensen smiled at him and tugged his hand back toward the way they came.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Jensen slid out of the car and followed Jared up the walk to his house. "Jensen, I'm sorry that I freaked out again. I just..."

 

"It's ok," Jensen said stepping close, their lips only inches apart. "Don't worry about it." He kissed him gently, deeply - his hands resting on Jared's hips. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Jared's. "You sleep good, alright? I'll call you tomorrow."

 

"Ok, you too."

 

Jensen pecked him on the lips again and walked back to his truck.

 

Jared opened the door and walked inside. As he passed the dark living room, he heard muffled grunting sounds. He just figured that Dresden was blowing the latest 'flavor of the week' and climbed the stairs and went into his room.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Jared was woke early by his step mother screaming at him to get his ass downstairs and cook breakfast. Something inside Jared just snapped. He'd had enough, and he was going to let her know it.

 

Dru was practically snarling when he walked into the living room. "Who the hell do you think you are? We've been up for hours waiting for you..." 

 

"SHUT UP!" Jared yelled at her. "I've had enough of your shit, you hear me? It all stops now!"

 

Dru looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Don't you talk to me like that young man, I don't deserve..."

 

"Oh, you deserve a lot worse than just attitude from me, you bitch. The days of me being your slave are over. You want breakfast? Well guess what, yet off your big lipo-sucked ass and make it yourself!"

 

Dru stood and walked over to him, pushing him in the chest and shoving him up against the wall. "Don't you defy me, you ungrateful little bastard, you'll do what I say or..."

 

"Or what? You'll hit me? Throw me out? WHAT?" he yelled. "You don't have to worry about throwing me out. I'm leaving. And don't you even THINK of sending the cops after me, because you know what? I'll tell them everything that you have done to me in the last five years. They might not believe me, but you'll still be investigated."

 

"Get outta my house," she growled.

 

"MY PLEASURE!" 

 

Jared climbed the stairs two at a time, went into his bedroom and began to pack up his clothing. Natalie knocked on the door. "I don't...I mean I do want you to go because you'll finally have some peace in your life, but I'm gonna miss you," she said tearfully. 

 

"I'm going to Chad's. His mother told me once that I would always have a place to stay."

 

"I'll pack up your other belongings so that she doesn't try to sell them. Like your computer."

 

"Let her have them. I don't care. All I want are my clothes and my photo albums. I'll have to come back and get those when she's passed out or on one of her fucking dates. She'd keep them just to spite me, she wouldn't want them because there are pictures of my father in there. She never loved him."

 

Jared had his three duffle bags filled with all of his clothes and the few possessions that he had to his name. He hugged Natalie, turned and made to leave. "Wait!" Natalie said walking to him. "You need to come to my room." Jared frowned a bit, but followed her nonetheless. 

 

He entered the room after her and she shut and locked the door. "What's going on Nat?"

 

"I've been doing something for a little while now. And I hope that you will take it, because after she stole your money, she deserves it," she said, walking over to her dresser and opening the top drawer. She pulled out a checkbook and register. "There's almost twenty thousand dollars in there."

 

Jared took the book from her and opened it, on the account was his and her name. "Natty, where did you get this money from?"

 

"You know my mother, she's got rich men fawning over her...she swindles them out of a thousand here and two thousand there, I took it out of her purse when she would pass out. You're taking this money Jared, and I don't want to hear any shit about it. She stole your trust fund, this is the start on you getting it back."

 

"I can't take that Natalie, it makes me just like her."

 

"No, it doesn't, Jared. She took your trust, your money that was for you to go to college with and now, unless you either get a scolarship or work your ass off and put yourself through school, you won't go," she said tearfully.

 

"You're awesome for doing this for me. But I'm not taking that, I don't want anything to do with her after this, and this money," he said holding up the register "this would make me feel like I was indebted to her. Can you understand that?"

 

Natalie nodded. "What should I do with it?"

 

"Buy yourself a car," he smiled. "You won't have to put up with Dresden's bullshit." Jared hugged his sister again, then walked down the stairs and out the front door. 

 

He was shocked to see Chad sitting outside in his truck. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Nat called me. Told me what happened and said that you would need a ride. Proud of you dude, that you left."

 

"Yeah, feels pretty good!" Jared smiled. "Your Mom gonna be alright with me staying with you? I mean she told me once..."

 

"Jared, my Mom was thrilled when I told her that you were coming to live with us. I don't think that she knows how Dru used to beat on you, but she knows that you weren't treated very well...so she's thrilled."

 

Jared sighed, "Chad, don't..."

 

"Dude, I've never lied to you before. When I told you I wouldn't repeat it, I meant it," he said pulling away from the house.

 

"You were in on it with Natalie, trying to hook me up with Jensen."

 

"That's totally different. Jensen is good for you. He's in love with you, you know?"

 

"Yeah, because I'm that lucky!" Jared scoffed.

 

Chad stopped the truck in the middle of the road. "Dude, he combed the school looking for you, threatened the school paper geek until he promised to put the story in the paper. He wined and dined your ass last night on a date...he totally loves you."

 

Jared laughed. "Will you just go before your dumb ass gets a ticket?"

 

"I heard you come in last night."

 

Jared frowned and looked at him. "Do what?"

 

"I was in the living room with Nat last night, we heard you come in. I could feel the smile on your face."

 

"Dude," Jared punched his arm. "There was a lot of huffing and puffing coming from that room, you totally better not have been doing my sister!"

 

"We weren't doing anything other than kissing. She's totally a virgin and real skittish."

 

Jared stuck his fingers in his ears. "I don't wanna hear this!!!"

 

Chad started driving and pulled Jared's finger out of his ear. "I wasn't telling you details, and I wasn't making fun of her! Jesus, Jay! You are such a prude!"

 

"Fuck you!!" Jared growled.

 

"No, fuck Jensen and just get it over with!!"

 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed since Jared had moved out of his stepmother’s house. He still sported some of his old tendencies, like getting up in the morning and cooking breakfast. He'd start cleaning up the dishes off of the table after dinner; he'd do laundry, or any number of other things.

 

One Sunday morning Mrs. Murray came downstairs to find Jared cleaning the house. 

 

"Jared?" Mrs. Murray said, walking closer, "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

 

"Just cleaning," Jared responded.

 

Mrs. Murray pulled the rag from his hand and pulled him toward the couch. "We have a cleaning service that does that. You don't have to clean this house," she said, swiping his bangs from his face. She squinted her eyes, a slight frown on her face. "My God, what did that woman do to you?"

 

Jared shuddered at the memories of the last five years of his life. 

 

"It's nothing," he said, voice slightly higher, starting to break. 

 

Mrs. Murray pulled Jared into her arms and held him close. He laid stiffly at first, but the gentle caress of her hand along his back and the subtle rocking of her body broke him. Jared started to cry. 

 

"I hate her, I hate what that bitch did to me, all the..." he sputtered as sobs took over his body. "The beatings, the...the -"

 

Chad was sitting at the edge of the stairs; he'd stopped when he heard his mother talking to Jared after he’d broken down and started crying. 

 

Chad smiled, knowing that Jared was letting go - that this was the beginning of his road to recovery. That he was starting to heal. He climbed the stairs two at a time and went into his bedroom. He picked up the phone and dialed. 

 

"Hey, it's Chad. I - uh, I think that you should come over today. Jared's a little upset and I think he needs you," he paused a moment, listening to the person on the other end. "No, dude. He's not hurt physically or anything...just his family, if you can call Dru that. But it's just his past is still haunting him. He'd do good to see you is all. Alright, see you in a few."

 

Chad hung up the phone and went back downstairs. He walked past the living room where Jared was still crying in his mother’s arms. He smiled sweetly at his mom and went out the front door, waiting on Jensen to arrive. He wanted to have a talk with him before he saw Jared.

 

~*~

 

Jensen came inside the house, his face pale and sad. Chad was behind him. They both stopped just inside the doorway to the living room. 

 

"Ma, where's Jared?" Chad asked.

 

"He went to lay down, he seemed pretty tired."

 

"Second door on the left," Chad told Jensen. He watched Jensen dart up the stairs, heading to his boyfriend's side.

 

"What's going on?" his Mother asked. 

 

"I called him, told him Jared needed to see him. Jensen is..."

 

"His boyfriend, yeah - Jared told me."

 

~

 

Jensen pushed Jared's door open. 

 

"Hey, you awake?" he asked, seeing Jared laying on his stomach, dressed only in his boxer briefs and a t-shirt.

 

Jared lifted his head and turned over on his side. His eyes were red-rimmed and swollen. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Jared asked quietly.

 

"Chad called me," Jensen said, walking to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out and cupped Jared's cheek. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

 

"He told you, didn't he?" Jared asked, sitting up. "About how Dru used to...about how she beat on me."

 

"No, he didn't tell me, he just said that you were going through something tough right now, and learning to deal with your past. I kinda figured it out."

 

"Why is it bothering me?" Jared asked. "I mean, I don't live there anymore - I don't ever have to see her again, but she's still tormenting me." Jared scrubbed his hands across his face and sat up. Jensen scooted over and sat up against the headboard beside Jared.

 

"I don't know baby, it's just gonna take some time I guess," Jensen said pulling Jared against him. 

 

Jared crawled across Jensen's lap and settled himself between his boyfriend's legs. "Hold me?" he asked quietly. 

 

Jensen smiled and pulled him against his chest, pulling the covers around them both and closed his eyes.

 

~

 

"Chad, they're not up there having sex, are they?" his mother asked looking up at the ceiling.

 

"I don't know, hmmm..." Chad said squinting up at the ceiling. "Nope, sorry Mom, I couldn't see anything. Guess I don't have x-ray vision after all!" he laughed.

 

She smacked him in the back of the head. "Smartass!"

 

He chuckled, "You love that about me Mom, just face it!"

 

"Speaking of sex sweetheart, are you and Natalie having sex?"

 

"MOM!" Chad practically yelled.

 

"Chad Michael Murray, don't you MOM me, I just want to know that you're being careful. Now answer me!"

 

"No, we are not having sex."

 

"Well, when you do, I think that you should make sure that you're..."

 

"Mom, can we not have this conversation? Has anyone's Daddy been knocking on your door telling you and Dad that I knocked their daughter up? No, they haven't, so I think I know how to be careful."

 

"So you've had sex before?"

 

"I'm eighteen years old, of course I've had sex."

 

She pressed her fingers to her forehead and sighed. "Just be careful, ok? I'm not ready to be a grandmother."

 

"I will," he said standing and heading to the back door. "I'm going swimming. Nat's coming over, just tell her where I am."

 

~*~

 

Jared shifted in Jensen's arms. 

 

"Hey," Jensen said softly. Jared leaned his head back and smiled up at him. "You feel better?"

 

"Yeah. I like waking up with you, wish I could do it all the time."

 

"When I get my inheritance, I'm buying a house. You know that you’re moving in with me, right ?"

 

"You're gonna be getting that money soon, huh?"

 

"Yep, I already told my parents that I was buying a house. They weren't too happy with that, but they can't tell me no since I'll be an adult. I guess that it would be alright that you live with me, I mean I know that your only sixteen...but--"

 

"I'm seventeen."

 

Jensen pushed him up into a sitting position. "You're sevent...when did you have a birthday?"

 

"Yesterday. No big deal," Jared said.

 

"No big deal? Of course it's a big deal! You're my boyfriend and I didn't even know it was your birthday, Jared! Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Jensen, I haven't had more than a grudgingly spoken 'happy birthday' in five years. It's not a bid deal, really!"

 

"Fuck! Why didn't I ask you when your birthday was?" Jensen growled as he got to his feet and started pacing the room. "I swear to GOD if I ever see that bitch again I'm gonna punch her in the fucking face. Stupid bitch has you thinking that you don't matter!!"

 

Jared got up and walked over to him. "Why are you so mad?" he asked cautiously.

 

"Jared, I love you. You're my boyfriend, and I missed your birthday. It makes me feel like the worst asshole ever."

 

Jared smiled. Big.

 

"What?" Jensen asked, frowning. “What are you smiling at?”

 

"You said that you love me."

 

"What?"

 

"You said that you love me. I mean - like are you IN love with me?" he asked. 

 

"The fact of whether I love you or not isn't the question here, Jared, the fact that you didn't tell me that it was your birth-mfpthhhhh..." His words were cut off by Jared pressing his lips to Jensen's. 

 

He pulled back and cupped his face. "I love you too," Jared whispered. 

 

Jensen smiled, his hand snaking around the back of Jared's neck and pulled him into another kiss. They walked slowly back toward the bed, the back of Jared's knees coming to rest against the edge of it. They fell onto the mattress, Jared letting out a stifled "hurgh!" as Jensen's weight fell on him. 

 

"Sorry," Jensen gasped as he pulled his shirt off and reached down, pulling Jared's up his body. His hand slid down Jared's chest and ghosted against his abdomen. He slowly pulled Jared’s boxers off, quickly removing his own clothes afterward. "You ok? You sure you wanna do this?" Jensen asked.

 

"M'sure," Jared moaned as their erections bumped together. "God, uhhh - you feel..." he gasped. "Want you."

 

Jensen slid down Jared's body, licking, sucking and kissing his way lower. When he reached his boyfriend's cock, he gently pressed his thumb and finger at the base before lowering his mouth around him. 

 

"OH SHIT!!" Jared rasped as he thrust up into Jensen's mouth, causing Jensen to press his free hand into Jared's hip and hold him down. "JenJen, gottacomeohgodpleaseletmecome!" he shouted.

 

Jensen lifted his head. "Shhhh," he said with a laugh. "I don't think that Chad and his Mom wanna hear us doing it."

 

"Jensen, please..." he begged.

 

He smiled sweetly as he sucked him back down, removing his thumb and finger - Jared's body began to shake, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

 

"Nuuuuuughh!!! Uhhhhhh- hmmmmm..." was falling from his lips as he came hard down Jensen's throat.

 

"I..." Jared started, panting heavily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - "

 

"Hey," Jensen said as he stretched out on top of him. "I knew you were gonna come, I wanted you to."

 

"Can I - I mean, I want to..."

 

"You don't have to Jared."

 

"I want to," Jared said rolling Jensen over onto his back. He scooted down and made to reach out and grasp Jensen's cock, but pulled his hand away, then reached back, and then away again. 

 

"It's ok, you can touch me. I want you to touch me," Jensen told him.

 

Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock and lowered his head, his tongue swiping out to gently lick the head. Jensen drew in a deep breath and pressed his head into the pillow, his hand tangling in Jared's hair. "Hmmm," Jensen moaned. 

 

Jared lifted his head. "S'ok?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, don't stop - please," Jensen begged.

 

Jared leaned back down and sucked on the head of his boyfriend’s hard shaft, his tongue sliding over the slit - the salty, bitter taste of come hitting his taste buds. He loved the way Jensen tasted. The way his body smelled, he loved everything about him.

 

Jared sucked Jensen further into his mouth, taking him nearly to the base. 

 

"FUCK," Jensen gasped as Jared swallowed deeply on his dick. "Fuuuuu-oh shi.. gonna come, Jay..."

 

Jared knew he was warning him so that he could stop, but he wanted him to come in his mouth. He was high on his lover’s warmth, his taste, and was driven to new heights by the sounds coming from Jensen's mouth as he sucked and loved his dick.

 

Jensen gasped and thrust up as he came with a shout of Jared's name. Jared slightly gagged from the quick thrust forward and the hot come filling his mouth, but he swallowed every drop that his lover had to give while pinning him against the bed.

 

Jared slid up beside Jensen, laying his head on Jensen’s outstretched arm, and draped his arm across Jensen’s waist. “Was that ok?” he asked quietly.

 

Jensen chuckled. “I thought my shouting would have answered that question.”

 

“So I did it alright?”

 

“Jare, it was better than alright, it was perfect,” Jensen said, turning his head and looking at him. “Just perfect.”

 

“Was it better than before?”

 

Jensen frowned and turned to his side. “Before what?”

 

“Than your other boyfriends?”

 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before. You’re my first.”

 

It was Jared’s turn to frown. “I thought that you…”

 

“I’m not innocent Jay… but I’m not an expert either.”

 

“But you’ve…I mean, have you had sex before?”

 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “But I wish that I hadn’t. I wish that you could have been my first.”

 

“Did you love him –or her?”

 

“No, I didn’t love him. It was a heat of the moment thing, just a horny kid wanting to get laid. Why?”

 

“Then I’m your first in making love,” Jared said quietly, then he laughed. “God, how much of a girl am I?”

 

Jensen pulled him into his arms. “I like it. Don’t ever change Jared.”

 

They closed their eyes and let sleep overtake them once again.

 

~*~

 

 

Three weeks later…

 

 

“Dude, where in the hell am I gonna get the money to take him out for his birthday?” Jared bitched, pacing his room. Chad followed his pacing like he was watching a tennis game. “I mean, I know that I could find lawns to mow and shit, but I wanted to take him somewhere nice, and I wanted to get us a hotel room for the night,” he said, blushing furiously at the admission of his plan.

 

“Jay, I told you – I’ll loan you the money and you can pay me back when you have it.”

 

“I don’t want to borrow the money Chad. It would be like you giving him stuff for his birthday.”

 

“Don’t be so thick headed, if I loan you the money – it’s your money, dumbass.”

 

Jared sighed hard and flopped down on the bed. “I hate my life!” he growled.

 

“Look, why don’t you…” Chad’s words were cut short by his cell ringing. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, smiling when he saw that it was Natalie calling. “Hey baby, what’s up?” he said in a hushed tone, getting off of Jared’s bed and heading to the door.

 

“Do what?” he said turning to look at Jared, frowning, but listening intently to his girlfriend. “Yeah, ok. We’ll be there in a few minutes.

 

“What’s up?” Jared asked.

 

“Natalie said that there is a guy at the house looking for you. She said that Dru is telling him that you don’t live there anymore, and that he needs to leave. Nat said the guy is pretty adamant that he speak with you. He’s all business-like.”

 

“Great, just what I wanted to deal with, Dru and her bullshit coupled with some fuck in a suit. Probably found out I left and they’re gonna make me move back in!”

 

Chad followed Jared down the stairs. “You know if something like that is what’s happening, my parents will go to court over this about how you were treated and stuff. They won’t let you go back to that house. Especially my Mom. You totally have her wrapped around your finger.”

 

Jared smiled; he knew that he was welcome there. Chad’s parents really did love him, even though he rarely saw Mr. Murray.

 

~*~

 

They pulled up to the house and sat in the truck a few minutes. 

 

“You ready to go in there?” Chad asked.

 

“No, I didn’t ever want to lay eyes on her again. But I guess I have to go,” Jared said, resigned.

 

They got out of the truck and headed to the house. The front door opened before either had reached it. Natalie came outside. She smiled at her boyfriend and stood on her tip toes to kiss him quickly on the lips. “Hi,” she blushed.

 

“Hey, you find anything out about why this dude wants to see Jay so bad for?”

 

“No, and Mother is bitching, too, demanding to know what he wants. It’s kind of funny actually. Be prepared Jared, she’s pissed to the gills.”

 

“I’m not worried about her anymore. The days of me being afraid of her are over,” he said firmly and opened the door, walking into the house.

 

Jared came around the corner to hear Dru raging at the man who was sitting at the kitchen table effectively ignoring her. 

 

“Hi,” Jared said tentatively. “I’m Jared Padalecki.”

 

The man stood. “Is there somewhere that we can go privately to speak,” he asked, looking at Dru, “away from prying ears?”

 

“Yeah, we can go into the study,” Jared told him.

 

“This is my house, and I forbid you to trample through it like you own it!! You don’t live here anymore and I want you to leave right this minute!” she said grabbing onto Jared’s arm.

 

“Let go of me Dru,” Jared snarled. “You don’t scare me anymore. I’m warning you, let the fuck go of me, and don’t you EVER touch me again.”

 

Dru backed away from him, letting go of his arm. She looked truly afraid. Natalie and Chad both smirked at the sight of her cowering away from him.

 

The man followed Jared into the study, and he closed the door.

 

~*~

 

Chad and Natalie were sitting outside by the pool. Chad was sitting in one of the lounge chairs, Natalie sitting between his legs leaning against his chest. “What do you think he wants?” she asked.

 

“Dunno, he looks like he’s a lawyer. Did you hear anything that he had to say when he came in?”

 

“No, I was upstairs in my bedroom – I only came down because I heard my mother shouting.”

 

“Damn, they’ve been in there for almost an hour – what the hell did he want with Jare…” Chad stopped talking as the patio door opened and Jared walked out, a stunned look on his face.

 

Natalie jumped up. “Are you ok? What did he want?” she asked grabbing Jared’s arm. 

 

“What?” he asked, looking at her.

 

“What did the guy want?”

 

“He was a lawyer of Dad’s, one who I had never met. Seems that when my Mother died that her life insurance was put in an account for me. Dad left instructions in the event that he died, that when I was 17 I got the money.”

 

“I thought that Dru spent your trust fund?” Chad asked.

 

“She did, but this was a second account, something that she didn’t know about."

 

“Well, that’s good news then, you have money for college!” Chad smiled.

 

“There’s more,” Jared said quietly. “Seems that this house is only available to Dru as long as I live in it. My Father left strict instructions in the event of his death that when I leave here, the house is to be put up for sale and all the money comes to me. Because there was a substantial amount of money that Dru would be getting, she could buy her own home. Since she opened her big mouth and said that I didn’t live there anymore, he told me that he would take care of putting the house up for sale.”

 

Jared paused a moment waiting to see what Natalie said. She only smiled at him. “What?” he asked her.

 

“I think it’s funny. She deserves it, Jared,” Natalie told him.

 

“Well, I told him to forget it. I didn’t need the money. I’m not stooping to her level.”

 

“WHAT?” Natalie shouted. “Jared, after all the things that she has done to you, the way she treated you, the way she hit you – you could get her thrown out on her ass! Why on earth would you do this for her?”

 

“He’s not doing it for her Nat. He’s doing it for you,” Chad said.

 

Natalie looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. “Jared,” she said shaking her head. “Don’t do this. Let him put the house up for sale. She’ll find someone to foot the bill for a new house. That’s what she does.”

 

“I don’t want the house Natty, and I don’t want the money from the house. The bad memories in there, they’d always be with me. I don’t want anything to do with that place. I’m just glad that Dad bought it right before he married her, so that my childhood home still holds something good for me to hang on to. Can you understand that?”

 

Chad walked up to Jared and slung an arm around his shoulder…”So, how much money are we talking?”

 

Jared smiled. “Enough to know that I don’t have to ever borrow money from your ass again!”

 

“So, can I have a loan then?” he grinned at Jared.

 

“Sure…I’m thinking, hmmm, say 10% interest?”

 

“You DICK!” Chad shouted grabbing Jared and twisting him around to throw him into the pool. What Chad hadn’t planned on was Jared grabbing his

t-shirt and pulling him in after him.

 

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Jared paced back and forth in his bedroom. He was ringing his hands and was nervous as hell. Chad knocked on his door and poked his head in.

 

"Mom said you were looking for me; what's up?"

 

"I, could you - shit Chad! I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out here!"

 

Chad sat down on his bed. "What is it?"

 

"I - we...this weekend is when I'm taking Jensen out for his birthday...and I got us a place, and I'm just -"

 

"You're nervous about going all the way with him?"

 

"Yeah, and I swear to God if you laugh at me, I'll kick your ass," Jared warned.

 

"Do you see me laughing? Look Jay, I'm not gonna be like that. I know it's scary the first time you have sex. I was nervous, too."

 

Jared flopped down on the bed beside his friend.

 

"So are you scared about actually doing it? Or what? I mean I know you've - done stuff. Right?"

 

"Yeah, we've done..."

 

"Ok, wait, I don't need details," Chad grinned. "So, you've been together already. When you did whatever it was that you did - were you nervous?"

 

"Not really, I just - it just happened."

 

"So will this. You don't need to freak out, dude."

 

Jared's cell rang. "Hey," he grinned.

 

Chad rolled his eyes and made kissy noises. Jared whacked him in the face with a pillow.

 

"Oh Jensen, I loooooooove you!!" Chad laughed. Jared kicked him off of the bed. 

 

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'll be out front in a minute," he shut his phone and stood up. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

 

Chad smiled and sighed, looking at Jared with his eyes open wide. "My little boy is growing up!"

 

"You're getting your ass kicked Sunday when I get back!" Jared snarked, grabbing his bag off of the floor and walking out of his bedroom.

 

~*~

 

 

Jared got into Jensen's truck. "Hi," he smiled as he leaned in and kissed him.

 

"Hey, - I missed you," Jensen said blushing.

 

"Missed you, too. Sorry that this didn't end up a surprise, but seeing as I don't have a car..."

 

"It's fine. It's still a surprise; I only know that we are going somewhere that required a few changes of clothes. So it's still totally a surprise! So, where to?"

 

Jared felt his cheeks flush. "Go to the lake. I got us a cabin with a private pier and everything. I thought about a hotel and all that, but I’d rather be alone – not around a bunch of stuffy assholes.”

 

Jensen beamed. “You got us a cabin on the lake? That’s AWESOME! I love to fish.”

 

“I do, too. I haven’t gone since my Dad died.”

 

“You miss him, huh? Must be hard.”

 

“It was, for a long time. First, I was mad at him for leaving me with someone like Dru, then it just went to missing him. I still can’t believe he’s gone, ya know?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said.

 

Jared smiled at him. “Thanks.”

 

“You know what I want to know though?” 

 

“What?” Jared frowned.

 

“I wanna know what you’re doing way over there by the window instead of sitting next to me.”

 

Jared slid across the seat, scooching right up next to Jensen. They pulled up to a light and Jensen turned his head and kissed him. 

 

“Fuck, you’re a good kisser! Jesus – I could kiss you forever! You sure you haven’t had a lot of practice?”

 

“I’m sure,” Jared answered, his face scarlet. “Hey, your folks pissed that you won’t be home for your birthday?”

 

“My Mom was a little upset, but she didn’t really say much.”

 

“What’d you tell her you were doing? I mean, you didn’t tell her that you were getting a room with your boyfriend for the weekend, did you?”

 

Jensen laughed. “No, I told her that a bunch of us were getting together at the lake, believe it or not, that one of my friend's folks rented it for the weekend.”

 

“And here I thought you were a sweet, Christian, God fearing boy!” Jared teased.

 

“I am, I just love my boyfriend, and I can’t wait to be alone with him this whole weekend. It’s gonna be great!”

 

“I hope so, I don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

“Why would you disappoint me? There isn’t anything that you could or would do that would ruin this weekend.”

 

“What if I freak out and don’t want to…you know.”

 

Jensen smiled. “Were you planning on giving me your virginity for my birthday?”

 

“Maybe,” Jared answered almost shyly.

 

“Look, we don’t have to do anything but sleep in that bed. As long as I’m with you, that’s all that matters. Ok? I told you, I’m willing to wait until you want to do it. I’m not in a hurry.”

 

Jared laughed, a little harder than he intended.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just …you’re not the typical guy. Fucking is all that’s usually on all of my friend’s minds. They score and then they want it again. I must have the best boyfriend in the world.”

 

“I told you, I did it once, and I wasn’t really ready. The guy was older than me, and when he was done, he pretty much shoved me out the door.”

 

“God, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright. I’m ok. He didn’t force me to do anything. He was just a jerk who was only interested in getting him a little virgin and didn’t care about anything else. I don’t want you to sleep with me because you think you have to in order to keep me. I can wait until you're sure that you’re ready.”

 

~*~

 

 

Jared walked into the cabin first. “Shit, this thing is huge! I mean, I know that I told them I wanted the best cabin on the lake, but damn – I bet there are at least five bedrooms in this place!”

 

“Yeah, did you see the hammock out front? I so can’t wait to get in that thing with you and just relax.”

 

Jared smiled and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist and kissed him. Pulling back he said “I still can’t believe you love me.”

 

“I’ll tell you every single day until you believe it.”

 

“Will you tell me everyday after that?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered as his hands came to rest on Jared’s ass, “everyday!” 

 

~*~

 

Their first evening was spent sitting on the porch, listening to the crickets chirping their nighttime song, the warm breeze blowing feather-light across their bodies as they lounged on the porch swing. Jared was leaning against the arm, his legs stretched out across Jensen’s lap. 

 

“You know, I can’t believe that old guy sold you this beer,” Jensen laughed. “I mean, I know you slipped him a fifty to do it, but still!”

 

"Money talks!" Jared laughed. "Hey, can I ask you something?" 

 

"Of course."

 

"How much money we talkin'? I mean, the way Dru and Dresden acted, it must be a lot that you're getting."

 

Jensen laughed. "It is. My Grandmother was very well to do, and I was her favorite. Don't get me wrong, she loved my sister and my brother, and they both will be well taken care of, but she uh - I was just her baby, ya know? And when she died, in her will she left her money in a three way split between me, Mackenzie and Josh. But I got her estate, vehicles, her art - which by the way sold for quite a bit of money. Gran left strict instructions that everything be sold and put in a trust for me, along with the cash. We each get it when we hit eighteen. Mack's still pissed because she has so long to wait!" he laughed. "But, uh - it's close to fifty," he sighed.

 

"Million?" Jared gasped.

 

Jensen nodded. "Josh and Mackenzie got around twenty, but Mack's will be a lot more by the time she's eighteen."

 

"Holy shit, and here I was thinking I was rolling in the dough with my money!" Jared giggled.

 

"How much did you get?" 

 

"Seven hundred fifty thousand."

 

"That's quite a load of money. You know if you invest it right, you could live off of it for the rest of your life. Of course if you go broke, I could always put you up in a nice apartment, pay you to be my bitch!" Jensen grinned.

 

Jared snatched his feet off of Jensen lap and kicked him. "Your bitch? Is that what I am? Your bitch?"

 

"Yeah, so go get me a beer! This one's empty!"

 

"I'm only going because I need one, too," Jared informed him as he walked past him into the cabin.

 

When Jared didn't come back out in a few minutes, Jensen got up and went looking for him. "Jare? What's up dude, you ok?" he asked, coming into the living room. No Jared. "Jared?" he called out. Jensen frowned and went into the kitchen; still no Jared, but what he did find was Jared's shoe. "Oooook..." Jensen said quietly, a little confused. He turned around and saw the other one a little further down the hallway leading to the stairs. He walked over to the other shoe, dropping the first one on the floor beside it when he noticed the socks laying on the stairs. He was beginning to sense a pattern evolving here. Halfway up the stairs, Jared's t-shirt. At the top of the stairs were his jeans. 

 

Jensen walked down the hall to the master bedroom. He pushed the bedroom door open and saw Jared standing at the window in nothing but his boxers, the moonlight glowing down on his skin. "God Jared..." was all he could say.

 

"Took you long enough to come looking for me," he grinned shyly.

 

"Jared, I told you, you don't have to do this."

 

"I know, I want to. I've...this is what I want. To be with you." Jared walked closer to him. "Do you want to? I mean, if you're not..."

 

Jared's words were cut off by Jensen's lips pressing against his. The kiss slow, gentle. Jared started walking them towards the bed, pulling Jensen's shirt up over his head, his hands slowly caressing his sides, to which Jensen gave a small jerk.

 

"Sorry, m'tickleish," Jensen said sheepishly.

 

Jared only smiled and kissed his neck, his tongue rolling against his skin, as his hands gently pushed under the edge of Jensen's jeans. 

 

"You wear your pants too loose," he mumbled against Jensen's shoulders as his hands slid down the back and he dragged his nails against his backside.

 

"If my pants were tight you wouldn't be copping a feel right now," Jensen laughed.

 

Jared pulled his hands out and popped the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper - all his previous nervousness having left his system. "Well, lets get you out of these baggy pants then," he said, his face starting to heat. He knew that he was blushing and was thankful that they were in the dark with only the moonlight peeking through the open curtains.

 

"You're shaking," Jensen whispered after he'd been relieved of his pants.

 

"So are you," Jared replied. 

 

Jensen pulled him down on the bed, pushing Jared onto his back. "You sure? Because we can wait." 

 

Jared nodded and pulled Jensen onto his chest, sliding his hand behind his head and pulling him down to his lips. Jensen giggled slightly, pulling back from a kiss.

 

"Ok, laughing isn't good at this moment."

 

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the look on my parents face this morning when I told them that I was buying a house and that you were moving in with me."

 

"Guess they didn’t like the idea?"

 

Jensen hitched himself over onto his side pulling Jared to face him. He pushed his bangs back off of his face.

 

"Not so much. Said I was too young to move in with someone, that I needed to wait. They said that we were too young to really know what love was," Jensen sighed deeply. "What I find funny is, my Mom and Dad married right out of high school, so how can they tell me that?"

 

"Jen?"

 

"What?"

 

"I don't wanna talk about your parents right now," Jared whispered as his hand slid down between them, his fingers ghosting across Jensen's crotch. "I'm a little more interested in us."

 

Jensen leaned in and kissed him, Jared rolling them so that he was on top. He kneed Jensen's legs apart, sitting up and back on his knees, Jared reached down and pulled Jensen's boxers down. He ran his hand up his leg and across his stomach.

 

"I never thought I'd find this with someone. Ya know?"

 

Jensen sat up, sliding his hand along Jared's cheek.

 

"Me neither, m’glad tho'." Jensen pushed Jared's underwear down, their bodies falling back to the mattress. Jensen rolled them again and took the lead and began to stroke Jared to full hardness, his body sliding down to pull him into his mouth. 

 

Jensen’s head bobbed up and down twice when Jared pulled him back up to him. “Not like that,” he said, his breath coming in short whispered pants. “Wanna be inside you.”

 

Jensen smiled as he straddled his hips, rocking slightly, Jared’s cock rubbing against the crack of his ass. 

 

“Oh God!” Jared gasped as he thrust up, trying to get more heat and friction against him. 

 

Jensen smiled and leaned in and licked across Jared's bottom lip. "I love you," he whispered. 

 

Jared smiled, "I love you too."

 

Jensen got up from the bed, going to his bag, and rummaged around to find the bottle of lube. He made his way back over to the bed and laid down and pulled Jared over on top of him. "Wanna watch you as you fuck me, see your face when you come."

 

Jared dropped his head onto Jensen's chest. "I'm gonna come just from you talking like that to me..." Jared kneed Jensen's legs apart. "Do I, I mean - I don't want to hurt you."

 

Jensen sat up and picked up the bottle of lube.

 

"Lay down, I'll show you." Jared stretched out on the bed and Jensen out beside him, draping slightly on him. He slowly rubbed his stomach, and drifted his hand lower, stroking Jared's cock slowly. Jared heard the click of the cap. Jensen poured a liberal amount in his hand and slicked his fingers. "Relax for me, don't pull away from me, it'll just make it uncomfortable."

 

Jensen reached between Jared's legs and let his finger circle his hole before pressing one inside him. Jared flinched at the feeling, but didn't pull away. Jensen thrust his finger in and out a few times, letting Jared get accustomed to him, then crooked his finger probing for the...Jared bucked off the bed. There it is....he smirked.

 

Jensen pulled his finger free, and pushed two inside him and began to slightly scissor them, stretching him. "That's it," he cooed as Jared writhed beneath him. 

 

"Please...Jen," Jared begged and moaned. Jensen flicked the cap open once again and poured more of the slick substance into his hand and slicked his cock. "You sure you want me to...to," Jensen stopped talking when Jared nodded his head. 

 

He pushed Jared's legs wide and settled between them, positioning his dick at his entrance. As he pushed in, Jared wrapped his legs around his waist, high - near the small of his back and pulled him in, tight against his body.

 

"God, feels...gooooood, so tight - you're tight," Jensen babbled as he pulled out and sank back inside Jared's warmth. "God, not gonna last...gonna come," Jensen gasped as he reached between their bodies and grasped Jared's cock. His hand was working Jared in time with his thrusts, causing Jared to thrash and writhe, his body shaking as he came between them. Two more hard thrusts and Jensen came hard inside him, his body pumping wildly through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

Jensen slipped free and rolled over to his back. Jared rolling into him, cuddling against his warm sated body. Sleep took them quickly, both boys drifting off with a smile on their faces.

 

~*~

 

The following weekend, Jensen was poring over the newspaper looking at the houses for sale when his cell started to ring. He smiled when he saw that it was Jared calling.

 

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

 

"Sitting here wondering if you'd come over," Jared told him.

 

"Yeah, be there in twenty!"

 

"Thanks," Jared smiled. "Hey..."

 

"What?"

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

~

 

“You wanna help me look for a car? I need a car – and I don’t wanna go alone.”

 

Jensen was laying against Jared’s chest, sitting between his legs. They’d been watching a movie at Chad’s and decided if Chad and Natalie could sit all balled up together on the other sofa, they were gonna get in some snuggle time, too. 

 

“I’ll go!” Chad piped up. “I love car shopping!” he smiled. 

 

Jensen laughed. “Dude, you’ll talk him into a Ferrari or some shit…he don’t need you with him!”

 

“I will not, but that would be cool!” Chad smirked.

 

“I think that if anyone goes with him, it should be someone level headed and smart!” Natalie added.

 

“Well, I hate to tell you this, but he didn’t invite you two. If anyone is going with him, it’s the person he’s sleeping with! So no comments from y’all – alright?” Jensen said as of matter of factly.

 

“We can all go. That oughta be interesting! Don’t ‘cha think?” Jared grinned.

 

Two hours later, they were standing on the local Ford lot looking at trucks. 

 

“You shouldn’t get a truck. Jensen has a truck…what if y’all get married and have kids or something – you’d need a different vehicle,” Natalie said as she stood on her tiptoes and looked in the glass of an F-250. The sound of three guys laughing made her turn around with narrowed eyes.

 

“And just why are y’all laughing at me?” she asked, her hands on her hips.

 

“Babe,” Chad started. “They ain’t neither one got birthing hips!” he said laughing as he talked. 

 

Natalie whacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand – “Very funny! I didn’t mean have as in HAVE,” her words emphasized with her mimicking something coming out from between her legs. “I just meant that you might decide to adopt or something. OR, what if we all go on vacation together – we could take one car if you bought a car, and besides…”

 

The three of them were still laughing at her, so she huffed out a loud disgusted sigh and stomped away waving them off. 

 

“Dude, you better go talk to her or you won’t ever touch her again!” Jensen laughed talking to Chad. 

 

“Nat!!! Come on, we’re sorry – we were only teasing!!” Chad called out to her as he ran off in the direction she was headed in.

 

“You could get a Mustang.”

 

“Only if they had a ’68 or ’69 – the new ones soooo don’t measure up!” Jared said, stepping back looking at the F-250 that Natalie had been eyeing. “I don’t really want a truck to tell you the truth.”

 

“Well, what do you want?” Jensen asked him.

 

“I dunno,” he shrugged. "I just don't know what to get. There really are a lot of nice cars, but I don't know if I want a car. I'm pretty tall, and I'm still growing. I don't want to get a small or mid-sized car and then be sorry later."

 

"Well, how about an Escape. Not as big as an SUV, but bigger than a car."

 

"Hmmm, let's go see them," Jared pointed at the row of Escapes a few rows away. 

 

Across the parking lot, Natalie was smacking Chad's arm and looked like she was fussing up a storm at him. Chad looked wide eyed, sort of like a deer caught in headlights. 

 

"Think we should go help him out? I mean if it weren't for the two of them, we'd never have gotten together," Jensen said pointing at them.

 

"HEY!" Jared yelled, "Nat! Come here, you too, Chad." 

 

Both looked over at Jared and Jensen and started walking toward them. Well, Natalie was at quite a quick pace, Chad was walking behind her. 

 

"What?" she asked meanly, arms folded across her chest.

 

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, alright? I just got the giggles thinking of me or Jensen pregnant. It was just a funny image. Don't get all pissed at us for something that you said...we weren't making fun of you, ok?"

 

Natalie scoffed, but nodded her head. Chad walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. 

 

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you mad," he whispered in her ear, then kissed her neck. "K?"

 

"Yeah, alright."

 

From behind Natalie, Chad winked at Jared and mouthed a 'thank you'. 

 

"Did you find a car that you were interested in?" Natalie asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm gonna drive one of these Escapes and see what I think."

 

Just then, as if by magic, a salesman approached. "I swear, it's like they have bionic hearing or something."

 

The salesman looked disinterested, if not irritated. "Is there something that I can help you kids with?"

 

Jared, immediately put off, was ready to retreat and just leave. "Yeah, fuckhead," Jensen piped up. "My boyfriend here would like to test drive an Escape as soon as he picks out the one he's interested in. You ok with that?"

 

The man gave a half smile. "I think that it would be in your best interest to leave the premises before I call your parents."

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's hand and started walking toward the entrance of the offices with Chad and Natalie on their heels. When they entered the area, Jensen spoke up rather loudly. "I'd like to see a manager..."

 

A tall lanky man walked forward, buttoning his coat. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

 

"Yeah, my boyfriend here wants to buy a car, and that asshole told us that we needed to leave before he called my parents. I want to know what you're going to do about it?"

 

"Well, I'm sorry that Pat treated you like that Mr. Ackles. I have just the person who can assist you and your partner in buying a car, if you'll give me a moment to locate her, and then I shall have a word with Pat. You have my word on that."

 

After the man bustled away, Jared turned and looked at Jensen. "Mr. Ackles?" he giggled.

 

"Shut up..."

 

"Oooooh, Mr. Ackles, I didn't know that you had so much clout in this city," Natalie joked in a singsong voice.

 

"Can I have your autograph Mr. Ackles?" Chad asked as he held up a notepad and pen that he snatched off of the closest desk.

 

"I swear to God if y'all don't stop..." Jensen warned, his fist balled up in a mock threatening way.

 

"HI!!" a bright and cheery voice smiled. "I'm Bambi, how can I be of service to you?" the blonde barbie, who was dressed in a business pant suit, smiled fakely at them.

 

Chad laughed. Hard.

 

Natalie elbowed him in the stomach. Harder.

 

"OOOOPH! Babe, that hurt!" he whined.

 

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Is there something wrong?"

 

"No..." Chad huffed as Natalie elbowed him again. 

 

"We'd like to see an Escape, give one a test drive," Jensen informed her. 

 

"Alright, have you picked one out?"

 

"Yeah," Jared spoke up. "I'd like to drive the midnight blue one.

 

"Alright, let me get the keys," she smiled and trotted off. Jensen smirked as he saw that asshole Pat follow the manager into an office. The man glared at the teenagers as he walked by. Jensen crooked his finger and waved with it. Chad simply flipped the guy off.

 

"I hope that asshole gets fired," Chad laughed.

 

"He'd deserve it," Natalie agreed.

 

"Alright, shall we go?" the saleswoman asked them.

 

"Umm, Barbie?" Jensen started.

 

"Bambi," she corrected.

 

"Yeah, Bambi - we don't mean to be rude, but we'll take the drive on our own, thanks. If we steal it, my 2007 F150 is out there, you can keep it, alright?" Jensen smiled. 

 

"Of course sir, I don't need to ride along, here you go," she said handing the keys to Jared.

 

~

 

"Turn here," Jensen pointed across the main road that they were on.

 

"Why?" Jared asked.

 

"Just do it," Jensen asked, his bottom lip poked out. "Please?"

 

So, Jared flicked on the turn signal and made the turn. "Happy now my wittle woveykins?" he joked as he pinched Jensen's cheek.

 

"You better quit, or I won't give you the surprise that I was planning!"

 

"Oh yeah, what was that?" Jared said, looking at him with one side of his mouth drawn up in a smile.

 

"This," Jensen said cupping his cock and sticking his tongue in his ear. 

 

"You're gonna make me wreck," Jared said, swerving across the road.

 

Jensen popped the button and lowered the zipper on Jared's jeans, his hand slid inside and pulled his hard cock free. He lowered his head and sucked him down his throat. "Oh shit," Jared gasped as Jensen started sucking and tonguing his cock, his head bobbing furiously. "Oh Jesus Christ!! Fuck..." 

 

The car started to bump and shake, Jared was pulling off the road. When the car came to a stop, Jared threaded his hand down into Jensen's hair and fisted the short locks in his hand, as his other one remained on the steering wheel.

 

"Holy fucking hell, hmmm...suck harder. Yeah - shit, like that! Uhh, uhhh -- nughhhh!!" Jared thrusted upwards as he came hard down Jensen's throat, Jensen swallowing him down.

 

He released his cock with a slick wet pop. He cupped the side of Jared's face pulling him toward his own face. "You ok?"

 

"Uh-huh, that was fucking awesome," Jared panted.

 

"I guess you liked it?"

 

Jared leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too," Jensen smiled. "So what do you think of the car?"

 

"I think I'm gonna buy it."

 

"You sure that's not the orgasm talking?" Jensen giggled.

 

"No, I wanted it before that."

 

"Let's do it then," Jensen said rubbing his hands together.

 

"Oh, we will, we're gonna christen the backseat of this car later tonight!" 

 

"I meant go buy the car, doofus!" 

 

Jared only smiled. He loved his life. He really did.

 

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Four months had passed since Jared and Jensen had moved in together. They had gone house shopping, and picked out a home that made them both happy. Even though Jensen had a truckload more in finances, the home they bought was nothing too extravagant. It was a two-storey, five bedroom, three bathroom house. 

 

At first, Jared had pointed out that they wouldn’t need a five bedroom house, since it was just the two of them, but Jensen asked him what if they did decide to have a baby? And after they adopted one, what if they wanted another one? And then reminded him that Chad would be there on the weekends…leading to some nights through the week, and inside of a month, he’d be full-on living there. Which he was, and neither Jared or Jensen minded. He was Jared’s best friend, and Jensen hated to admit it, but he loved the guy, too.

 

Downstairs there was a small living room, which was apparently used as a ‘formal’ sitting area with the previous owners. Both boys had wanted an older home, saying it would have ‘character’, and didn’t even mind that it needed fixing up. Chad told them that they needed CAT scans, seeing as they had millions and bought a fixer upper. But it was something that they could do together after classes and on the weekends.

 

So the smaller living room was left as a sitting area; they had furnished it with two large sofas and two overstuffed chairs. It would be perfect for studying or just reading, or – as Jensen found – a really nice place to take a nap if he didn’t want to climb the stairs.

 

The much larger, actual living room, was equipped with a 54 inch bigscreen TV, the most plush comfortable chairs and sofas you could possibly find, and all of the top-of-the-line entertainment “toys” Natalie had called them.

 

Ok, so who cares that they had a the latest video gaming systems…all of them, a kick ass stereo system, not to mention the top-of-the-line DVD player and awesome surround sound system? Natalie just rolled her eyes at all the things and huffed out “boys!”

 

The kitchen was a nice sized area, which Jared loved – since he took on the duty of cooking after Jensen boiled over a can of chicken noodle soup and almost caused a fire. So he was banished from the kitchen unless it was to make a sandwich or use the microwave.

 

Also downstairs was one of the bedrooms, which is the one that Chad had slowly moved into, saying that it muffled the huffing and puffing that floated out of Jensen's and Jared’s bedroom at night.

 

Natalie had been staying on the weekends too, in her own room. Jared insisted she decorate it however she wanted it, which she did, happily. She loved staying with them on weekends, because it got her away from her mother and sister. Her home life had taken a nasty turn. Her Mother started on her from the time she would get out of bed until she left for school, and then she would start on her when she got home. She didn’t complain to Chad, because he would tell Jared – and she knew Jared would feel bad.

 

~*~

 

It was Friday evening, and the four of them were sitting around the living room talking as some forgotten movie played on the television.

 

Jensen was sitting on the end of the sofa, his feet propped up on the coffee table. Jared was stretched out on his back, with his head in Jensen’s lap.

 

Chad was on the sofa across from the boys, his back against the arm, Natalie sitting between his legs, her back against his chest.

 

“I meant to tell you, last night when the phone rang…you fell back asleep – guess who it was?” Jensen said.

 

“Who?”

 

“Tommy. Said he wanted me to come over to New Orleans for spring break. Wants me to see him perform and meet his husband.”

 

Jared sat up and turned to look at him. “What did you tell him,” he asked, eyebrows raised.

 

Jensen lit up the room with his smile, and reached his hand to cup Jared’s cheek. “God I love it that you’re jealous of him!”

 

“M’not jealous, I just don’t – I mean, I wanted to spend it…” Jared scoffed and stood up. “Go, have a good time!” he said and walked away.

 

“Jared! Stop! And come back over here,” Jensen said, just under a yell. Jared stopped walking, but stood still with his back to them. “Please?” Jensen asked. Jared sighed hard and turned and came back to him. Jensen yanked him down onto his lap. “I told Tom that I would love to come, but that I would be bringing my boyfriend, and possibly two of our friends, with me. He said the more the merrier. He can’t wait to meet you.”

 

“You told him about me?” Jared smiled.

 

“Of course I did, I told him that I have been seeing someone for six months, and that we bought a house together, have a joint bank account, and are planning on getting a dog…he wanted to know where his wedding invitation is.”

 

“Sorry I acted like a baby,” Jared said quietly.

 

“You didn’t act like a baby, Jay. You acted like a jealous lover – and that’s kinda hot,” Jensen growled out the last two words and yanked Jared down to his lips. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly turned into more. Jensen slid his hand up the inside of Jared’s shirt, his hand skimming across his stomach, then popping the button on his jeans. 

 

“Ok, that’s our queue to go somewhere else,” Natalie said, standing and looking down at Chad, who was looking at the TV.

 

Jared and Jensen broke apart. 

 

“Sorry, forgot you were here,” Jensen laughed. Jared, red-faced, stood up and buttoned his pants back and sat back down beside him. “Don’t leave, we just…he’s just so damn hot that I can’t keep my hands off of him.” Those words caused Jared to blush even more. He cleared his throat. “So, does this mean that we’re all going to New Orleans after school next Friday?”

 

“I’d love to go, I’ve always wanted to go to New Orleans!!” Chad gushed. He wrapped his arms around Natalie and pressed his lips to her ear. “Whaddya say babe? You wanna go?”

 

“Sure, I’ve never been either.”

 

Jensen grinned. “I knew that y’all would say yes, so I already bought plane tickets. We leave Friday night at 9:45. Tommy and Mike have a flat above the bar, and said that we could stay there. But you two would have to share a room, will that be a problem? Cause we can stay at a hotel if it is.”

 

“Naw, not a problem. I can sleep on the floor,” Chad offered. “Besides, I want to stay in the Quarter…that’s where the bar is, right? Please tell me they’re in the French Quarter!”

 

“Yeah, they’re in the Quarter.”

 

“Babe?” Jared said without thinking…as he seemed to always get embarrassed when he used endearments when talking to Jensen in front of people.

 

Jensen only grinned. He loved it when he called him “babe” or “baby”. “What?”

 

“Why’d you buy plane tickets, it’s not that far of a drive.”

 

“Far enough. I don’t want to spend a day getting there and a day back, this way…we get plenty of party time!” he grinned.

 

~*~

 

Jared didn’t know what he was expecting when he would see Tom. He had told Jensen that he knew him. He didn’t know him know him, he just knew who he was. And to be honest, he didn’t really remember what he looked like. He’d only seen him in passing at school a few times – and he was…well, sorta geeky.

 

When this six-foot tall, blue-eyed gorgeous guy rushed up to them in the middle of the N.O. airport, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealousy surface again. 

 

“Jenny!!” he practically shouted as he grabbed Jensen and hugged him, pulling back – he kissed him. On the mouth…Jared almost peed his pants.

 

“Hey Tommy, how’s it going?”

 

Standing behind Tom was a man with eyes almost as amazing as Tom’s and who was also looking a little pissed at the kiss. He was of average size, and had closely shaved hair and was close to Tom’s height.

 

“Good! It’s all good. How are you? You look good! This your boyfriend?” he asked pointing to Jared.

 

Jared wanted to hit him with his bag and say “DUUUHHHHH!” but managed to control himself.

 

“Yeah, this is Jared, Jared – this is Tom.”

 

Tom stuck out his hand, shaking Jared’s. “It’s great to meet you, Jenny-boy here couldn’t stop talking about you!”

 

“Yeah, it’s good to meet you, too,” Jared smiled. Dick! Was what he was thinking?

 

“These are our friends, Chad, and his girlfriend Natalie,” Jensen added.

 

“Wow!” Tom smiled, “she’s even prettier than you said she was Jen! Now, you’re Jared’s sister too, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Natalie blushed.

 

“Well, everybody, this is my husband Mike,” he said yanking the man forward.

 

Mike stumbled from Tom’s yank and almost ended up face first into Jensen’s chest.

 

“Sorry, but, well – you know Tom. He’s a bit hyper. The smallest things over excite him!” he laughed.

 

Mike shook everyone’s hand in turn, and then said – “Shall we? The car’s waiting.”

 

Jared raised his eyebrows and looked at Jensen as if to say, ‘he serious?’ –but Jensen shook his head.

 

They all followed Mike and Tom, who had grabbed Mike’s hand, out of the airport.

 

When they stepped out into the Louisiana humid air, the first thing that they saw was a limo. 

 

“Tommy?” Jensen started, “what did you rent a limo for?”

 

“Both our cars are small, and I wanted us all to ride together back to the house, so Mike got a limo to appease me,” he grinned.

 

Jared was sitting so close to Jensen that they were practically wearing the same clothes, and Jared had his hand between Jensen’s thighs, eyeballing Tom most of the ride.

 

“So, you really dress up like a woman and dance around on a stage?” Chad asked. 

 

“Sorry about retard here, he never learned what the word ‘couth’ meant,” Jensen interjected. 

 

“Hey, it doesn’t offend me any, that’s what I do, so why beat around the bush about it? Yeah, I dress in drag and perform on stage…it’s kinda fun really, becoming someone else. It also helps this pent up energy that I have.”

 

Chad laughed. “You know, I expected you to have boobs or something.”

 

“Just fakes, no surgery for me. I don’t want to be a woman, I just like performing as one. You know, you should let me do your make-up and get you in a dress, Jenny,” Tom added running his hand down the side of Jensen’s face, “you’re awfully pretty. You’d look damn hot!”

 

Jared had the inclination to smack the shit out of him for touching what was his, but he only scooted closer to Jensen and a low growl emanated from his throat. Tom looked over at him and smiled. “Jared, you have to understand something about me, and Mike will be the first to agree on how hard it is to accept about how I am, but I’m VERY touchy feely. I like to hug, I like to kiss those whom I love - and I love Jensen, he’s the best friend that I have ever had. But you have no worries about me moving on him, I love my man – and my man only, K?” he asked with a smile that lit up the car.

 

Jensen was grinning from ear to ear when Jared muttered a “Yeah, ok.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to his ear and said, “I'm so fucking hard right now that I can’t wait to get you alone. Makes me hot that you’re that possessive of me.”

 

Jared smiled at that news, turned his head and kissed Jensen.

 

“So,” Mike piped up. “You four hungry or anything? There’s this really good restaurant called Delmonico’s that we should take you to, the food there is fantastic.”

 

“Isn’t that Emeril’s place?” Chad asked. 

 

Mike grinned. “You know your good restaurants.”

 

“No, the dork knows the food network,” Jared said, kicking Chad’s leg.

 

“I’m the dork? I’m not the one practically pissing on my mate to stake my claim!”

 

Jared flipped him off. 

 

“Are y’all hungry or not?” Tom asked. Jared, Jensen and Natalie all said no, Chad, of course said yes.

 

“But, you know, don’t go just because of me!” Chad moped.

 

In the end, they took the limo through a taco bell, because Tom and Chad thought that it would be funny – and it got Chad some food.

 

~

 

When they arrived at the club, they went upstairs to the huge apartment above it. Tom showed them around, telling them not to be shy, and to help themselves to anything that they wanted. He showed them his and Mike’s room, and then their own rooms. 

 

“My show tonight is at ten if you want to come see me! It’ll be fun, I promise.”

 

“Yeah, of course we’ll be there!” Jensen told him.

 

“Alright, well – why don’t y’all get settled, rest up a bit before dinner. I know that the flight wasn’t long…but – “

 

“Hell no I ain’t resting up any, me and Nat are gonna hit the Quarter – what time should we be back for dinner?” Chad asked.

 

“We eat at 9, that alright?”

 

“Yep, we’ll be back! Come on babe – there’s a Hurricane with my name on it!!”

 

Jensen stretched. “Yeah, I think we’ll go in and – uh, rest for a bit.”

 

Tom wagged his eyebrows. “Yeah, I’m sure you will,” he laughed.

 

~

 

Jared just did a sort of gigglesnort, and followed Jensen into their room. When he closed the door, Jensen was against him, pressing his body face first into the door. 

 

“Do you know how hot that made me, you getting all caveman possessive? The way you slid your hands between my legs, protecting what’s yours…I’m so fucking hard right now and I’m gonna fuck you up against this door,” Jensen growled as his hands went around Jared’s waist, unbuttoning his jeans, then yanking them down his to his ankles.

 

Jared tried to turn around, but Jensen shoved him harder up against the door. “Don’t move,” he said in his ear, his voice low and raspy, biting down on his earlobe as he pulled away.

 

"Uhhhh," was all Jared had to say when Jensen went down to his knees and spread him open, licking his hole. Jared managed to get his feet out of his shoes and kick his pants free just as Jensen's tongue wiggled inside him causing him to thrust hard against the door and shout "Goddamn!"

 

Jensen kept attacking his body relentlessly, causing Jared to squirm and writhe against the door, his body needing, demanding some sort of friction. Jensen licked up his crack and a long wet stripe up his spine as he stood, his tongue coming along Jared's neck and to his ear. When Jensen sucked his earlobe into his mouth, Jared had all that he could possibly take and turned around, taking Jensen’s mouth aggressively.

 

Jensen let him lead the kiss a moment before pulling away from him and spinning him around and slamming him against the door again. Jensen kicked his feet apart and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them to his thighs. He spit in his hand and slicked his cock. “Gonna make you come so hard you see stars,” he panted in Jared’s ear as he slid deep inside Jared in one solid thrust.

 

Jared moaned loudly as Jensen's dick hit his prostate dead on upon his first thrust.

 

They both heard Tom say, “Don’t get come on my door,” as he apparently walked past. Jensen only smirked against Jared's neck as he started sliding in and out of him. 

 

"Hmmm, hard-harder," Jared moaned, as he managed to get his hand between him and the door and started jacking his cock. Jensen slid free of Jared's body and stepped away.

 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jared stuttered. Jensen only smirked and looked at the chair sitting in the corner of the room and walked toward it. 

 

He sat down and started to stroke his dick, and with his free hand he crooked his finger and motioned for Jared to join him. Jared walked to him and turned his back to Jensen. "Guide yourself into me," he said as he started to lower his body.

 

Jensen's cock slid easily inside his well-prepared body. Jensen groaned loudly as he sank down on him. Jared leaned his back against Jensen's chest and started rocking on the hard cock deep inside his body.

 

"Shit...fuck," Jared gasped. "Oh God, not gonnnnnna l-last!"

 

Jensen thrusted up into Jared as he lowered himself down. His head fell back onto Jensen's shoulder as he came spectacularly, come splattering his chest and neck.

 

Jensen lunged forward, their bodies falling to the floor, Jared on his hands and knees. Jensen grabbed onto Jared's shoulder and began to pull him back onto his cock as he slammed forward. 

 

Jared was shaking as Jensen continued to thrust in and out of his body, his words falling out of his mouth in a babble of nonsense.

 

Jensen's moves were erratic, his hips snapping forward in quick, jerky thrusts, his fingersnails digging into the soft flesh on Jared's shoulder. "Fucking love you," he managed to shout as his orgasm poured from his body, filling Jared with his hot seed, his dick pulsing and throbbing over and over inside him. 

 

Jensen collapsed against Jared, and Jared let out a thick whoosh of air when Jensen's dead weight fell on top of him.

 

"S-s-sorry. You ok?" Jensen gasped.

 

"Yeah, m'ok. You?"

 

"Ok. Tired."

 

"Wanna get in bed?"

 

Jensen's reply came in the form of a snuggle into Jared's side, his head laying in the crook of Jared's neck, arm slung around his waist.

 

Jared giggled softly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as tightly as he could. "I love you," he whispered as Jensen started snoring softly. "More than anything or anybody I've ever loved in my life."

 

He kissed Jensen on the forehead and closed his eyes. 

 

Taking a nap on the floor wouldn't be his first choice of places to crash, but having Jensen's warmth against him, he couldn't find anything to complain about...at all.

 

~*~

 

Jared and Jensen woke up, showered together and made it into the living room by 8:30. Chad was sitting on the floor beside Tom playing video games. Natalie and Mike were sitting on the sofa talking.

 

"Hey guys, sleep ok?" Natalie grinned.

 

Jared only smirked as he sat down on the loveseat, wincing slightly. Jensen sat down beside him. "Sorry," he murmured as he slid his hand between Jared's thighs.

 

"I'm alright, don't apologize. Do you hear me complaining?" Jared smiled against his ear.

 

"No, but you're obviously sore. I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered, looking away.

 

Jared pulled his chin toward him, making Jensen look him in the eyes. "You didn't hurt me. I'm just sore after great fucking sex - alright? Don't do this," and then pulled him into his arms. "I was far more sore after the first time we did it than now."

 

Jensen chuckled deep in his chest.

 

"DUDE, when is the pizza getting here? I'm starving!" Chad exclaimed, shoving Tom.

 

Mike laughed. "He's a big kid, isn't he?"

 

"Who, Chad or Tom?" Natalie asked.

 

"Point taken," Mike laughed throwing his head back laughing.

 

"It should be here soon, and don't for one second think that you are eating any of mine!" Tom quipped.

 

"I love him, more than anything. It's fun to see him with friends. He really - he's the most important person in my life," Mike smiled.

 

"And I love you, schnookums," Tom said loudly, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen.''

 

"How'd you two meet?" Jensen asked. 

 

"Hmm, long story...so I'll just shorten it for you!" Mike said, sitting forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I was tending bar, cuz Dave called in sick. And this blue-eyed kid comes in and sit down in front of me. Looked scrawney, hungry, but mostly tired. I asked him what he wanted, and he ordered a cherry coke," Mike smiled, as if the memory made him all warm and fuzzy inside. "So, I got him a coke and put some marischino cherry juice and a cherry in it. He drank it down like it was liquid gold. I noticed that he had a duffle bag with him so I was thinking this kid ran away from home or something, ya know? So I asked him if he was alright. He only shrugged and looked away, and then finally got up and walked out of my club. There was just something about him that screamed 'help'. So I followed him. Found him sitting on the curb, bag between his feet. I sat down beside him, offered him a job barbacking...the rest is history."

 

Tom got up, game left forgotten as he walked over and sat down between Natalie and Mike. He laced his fingers between Mike's and kissed him on the cheek. "He saved me that night. I had eleven dollars left to my name and was beginning to think I was going to have to resort to drastic measures to eat the next day. Nobody was willing to give an eighteen year old homeless kid a job, ya know? Mike gave me one of the extra rooms in his house, a job and eventually his heart."

 

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: I have no idea if Tom Welling can dance or sing, but I happen to think he'd look pretty in a dress w/ sexy make up on. *gigglesnorts*

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

The club was packed. Jared, Jensen, Chad and Natalie were sitting at a table front and center. The lights dimmed, save a single spotlight in the center of the stage. Mike's voice filled the air. 

 

"Club Flame is proud to present the lovely Sofonda Cox!"

 

Chad snotted beer through his nose. Jensen laughed mid swallow and started coughing. Jared was just laughing and was patting Jensen's back. Natalie had a frown on her face.

 

"You don't get it?" Jared laughed.

 

Chad was wiping his face off and leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "So fond of cock..." Chad started saying. 

 

Natalie covered her face - "I get it I get it!!!" The boys had another fit of laughter at Natalie's reddening face. 

 

Chad slipped his arm around her shoulder. "I love how innocent you are," he smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips.

 

The audience clapped when Tom stepped out on the stage. He was dressed in a tight-fitting, short sonic blue dress, knee length matching boots, and was wearing a long dark wig.

 

"He looks better in a dress than I do!" Natalie whined. "And look at his boobs!!" she motioned to the stage. 

 

Chad reached down the front of her and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. "I like yours just fine, baby!" he whispered in her ear, then kissed her on her temple. Natalie gave a slight jump at him grabbing her in public, but she didn't force his hand away.

 

Jared reached across the table and smacked him in the head. "Quit feeling up my sister!" he playfully growled.

 

Chad just laughed and moved his hand back to her shoulder.

 

Tom's performance was quite enjoyable. Jensen had no idea that he could actually sing. He and Jared argued for several minutes that he was lip syncing, until Tom cleared his throat and eyeballed them from the stage. 

 

Jensen leaned in and said "See, I told you it was really him singing!" like a five year old.

 

Halfway through Tom's rendition of "It's Raining Men", several scantily clad men came onto the stage and joined in on the dance. Most of the men were quite good looking but "soooooooooooooo gay", as Chad pointed out. Everybody ignored him.

 

"That dude on the left, I think I know him!" Jensen said. "The one with the big..."

 

"And just where would you know him from?" Jared asked, folding his arms in front of him, his eyebrows raised.

 

"...bucket in his hand," Jensen finished. "Look at him. I think that's Christian Kane...you remember him, he was a senior last year at our school."

 

Natalie narrowed her eyes and leaned forward and covered her mouth, laughing. "It IS!!" she giggled. "Oh my GOD! I can't believe that he's here...dancing. That's...it's really - "

 

"Unexpected?" Chad finished. "I never would have dreamed that he was a - " he stopped talking when Jensen turned his head and looked at him. Jared narrowed his eyes, and Natalie smacked him upside his head.

 

"He's a what? Chad?" Jared asked.

 

"Homosexual?" he answered unsurely.

 

Jared narrowed his eyes at his friend. “WHAT?” Chad exclaimed again. “Dude, I didn’t mean anything by it! Jesus!”

 

Mike approached the table where they were sitting. He pulled out a chair and grinned when he saw Sofonda Cox wink at him, and he leered right back.

 

Jensen turned and looked at him in awe. “He’s so good!” Jensen exclaimed over the music, his eyes bright with excitement.

 

“And all mine!” Mike laughed as he once again looked toward Tom. “Y’all doing ok?”

 

They all nodded. “Ok, well if you want any more drinks or anything, just get Jason to serve you,” he pointed to a tall blonde behind the bar. “He knows to just give you what you want.” And with a parting wink, he stood and left the table.

 

Jensen leaned back in his seat, his hand reaching out to tangle his and Jared’s fingers together. The movement caused Jared to pull his eyes away from the show and focus on Jensen for a moment. “You enjoying the show?” Jensen asked, lips curling in a small smile, while his thumb traced over Jared’s knuckles.

 

Jared nodded enthusiastically. “I never knew drag queens could be so...graceful! But...” Jared leant over to Jensen, his lips barely touching his ear as his breath ghosted across the shell, “you’d look hotter in a dress.” With a parting lick, he pulled back and saw the flushed look on Jensen’s cheeks, but also the look of bewilderment in his eyes. That caused him to laugh, happiness coursing through his entire being.

 

~

 

Jensen laughed at the sight of his boyfriend. He warned him to slow down on the alcohol, as Jared just wasn’t a drinker. He’d had three hurricanes and was quite out of it. Jared’s head was lolling from one side to the other as he was struggling to stay conscious. Jensen stood, causing Mike and Tom, who was still in costume even though the bar was closed to jump slightly.

 

“Sorry, I just better get him upstairs before he passes out here at the table.”

 

“You need some help man?” Chad asked. 

 

“Naw, I think he can walk,” Jensen said as he pulled Jared to his feet.

 

Jared started laughing. “What’s so funny?” Jensen asked him.

 

“There’s two of you. That would be soooo much fun in the sack!! I could fuck you while you fuck me, that would be AWESOME!!” he laughed.

 

“Ok, time for bed!” Jensen grinned.

 

“Man,” Chad whooped, “I sooo can’t wait to tell him that he said that tomorrow!” he grinned. “You ready to go up?” he asked Natalie.

 

“Um, go ahead, I’ll be up in a minute,” she smiled. Chad nodded and kissed her and stood, going over to help Jensen with Jared just in case he passed out halfway up the stairs. 

 

Mike stretched and stood. “I’m going on up too babe. You gonna be a bit?”

 

“Yeah,” Tom answered. “I need to wind down. Me and Natalie will sit here and get acquainted – right?” Natalie smiled and nodded.

 

“Right. Well, I’ll see you in a bit then.” Mike bent down and gave Tom a soft kiss goodnight, and then, with a wink and a smile to Natalie, he left them alone.

 

~

 

“Dude,” Chad groaned as he struggled with Jared while Jensen opened the bedroom door, “how much do you weigh?”

 

“Not faaaat…” Jared slurred as he leaned heavily on his friend. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, and would have quite happily passed out in the hallway. But it seemed Jensen didn’t want that to happen. “Sleepy.” 

 

“I know you are babe, but you’re almost at the bed now,” Jensen murmured soothingly into Jared’s hair as he helped Chad hold him up. They managed to get him through the door way as he sagged against them. With only a little trouble they managed to get him over to the bed where they dumped him unceremoniously onto the mattress. 

 

“Fuck dude, who knew he would be that heavy?” Chad puffed, red in the face.

 

“Thanks for helping,” Jensen said while lifting up Jared’s left leg and pulling off his shoe. “But unless you wanna watch me strip him, you better get going,” Jensen grinned as Chad’s nose wrinkled up in mock disgust.

 

“Yeah, no one needs to see that!” And with one last grin he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

 

It took a while, but Jensen managed to strip Jared to his boxers and t-shirt while his boyfriend just lay there, snoring away. Jensen tugged Jared under the covers before he got himself ready for bed. As soon as he was under the comforter, Jared curled into him.

 

“M’sorry,” Jared slurred into Jensen’s chest, still mostly asleep.

 

“It’s ok, baby. But you’re going to hate yourself in the morning.” All that fell on deaf ears as Jared was asleep again. Jensen smiled and wrapped his arms around Jared, kissing him on the top of his tangled locks. He sighed deeply and let sleep take him.

 

~

 

Tom and Natalie still sat in the empty club, talking animatedly, finding they had a few things in common, such as their lust for a certain caped superhero.

 

“I would love, love, love to be able to see through things,” Tom was saying, grinning widely. “But I wouldn’t use it to fight crime…I’d just look though Mike’s clothes so I could see him naked any time I wanted to!”

 

Natalie laughed, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much in that last half an hour. Who knew that Tom would turn out to be one of the coolest guys she had met? “My God,” she gasped, still laughing. “You’ve got to stop making me laugh. You're making my sides hurt!!”

 

Tom managed to calm his own laughter eventually, while Natalie still let out the odd giggle. They were quiet for a moment before Natalie seemed to get serious, an obvious subject weighing heavily on her mind.

 

“How did you know Mike was the one?” she asked suddenly, her cheeks flushing pink. “I mean, why not Jensen?”

 

“Oh that’s easy. With Jensen, yeah we had fun, but there was no real spark. We liked each other well enough, but realized we worked better as friends. But with Mike…” he trailed off, his face looking dreamy. “With Mike, everything about him just drives me crazy. When I’m with him, I can’t stop reaching out to touch him, and when I’m not with him my insides ache. He makes me happy in ways I never thought I could be…and he’s the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Natalie nodded, taking it all in, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Why? Something concerning you about you and Chad?” Tom asked, a small thought of what it might be lurking in the back of his mind.

 

“No…no. Nevermind. I was just curious.”

 

“You sure, because I’ve heard I’m a really good listener,” Tom encouraged her. When he got no answer he nodded and stood. “Well, in that case, I’m going to head to bed and Chad’s probably waiting for you anyway.” Ah, there it was. The look of utter panic. “C’mon, Nat. What’s wrong?”

 

“I think…” she started. “I think he wants to have sex,” she finished in a mumble, her cheeks filling with more color. 

 

Tom sat back down and looked at her seriously. “You’ve never done it?”

 

Natalie shook her head quickly, looking down at the floor. “I only ever kissed one other guy before Chad and I know he wants to do it, but I’m freaking out.”

 

Tom shook his head, bemused. “Why’re you freaking out?”

 

“Because I’m not sure if I’m ready and…and I don’t want him to see me…you know…” She gestured down to herself.

 

“Naked?”

 

She nodded, feeling suddenly ashamed with herself. “He’s been with other girls, I’m not stupid - I know that they were so much more beautiful than me and skinnier.”

 

“If he feels about you the way I think he does, then those other girls would mean nothing to him. I think you need to talk to him about this, but Nat? At the end of the day size doesn’t matter, not ever. It’s what’s inside that counts. Now,” he stood and held out his hand to her, “I think we should both head on up as it’s getting late. We gotta be up early so we can make fun of Jared.”

 

Natalie nodded and laughed slightly, all the while wondering how on earth she was going to be able to talk to Chad.

 

~

 

Natalie pushed the door to their bedroom open and walked inside. Chad was laying in the bed, the covers across his waist. No shirt. SHIT! Natalie gave a full body shiver at the sight of her boyfriend laying in a bed that she would be in very soon. 

 

"Hey, you have a good time with Tom?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, he's awesome. I like him a lot."

 

"He's pretty cool. I like kicking his ass with the video games!" he laughed. "Seriously though, I like him. Mike too, for that matter - even though he's so serious most of the time."

 

Natalie was digging in her bag for her nightclothes when Chad whistled across the room. She straightened up and turned around. "What?"

 

"Nothing," he grinned, "just enjoying the view!"

 

Natalie rolled her eyes and headed out the door to the bathroom that was just at the end of the hall. 

 

When she returned, Chad was laying on his side facing her side of the bed, his eyes closed. Natalie stepped inside and shut the door. When she turned around, Chad was sitting up in the bed grinning at her.

 

"What?" she asked almost heatedly

 

"Nothing, you look cute!"

 

Natalie folded her arms across her blue Winnie the Pooh shirt and cocked her head to the side. Her matching blue pajama pants, covered with Pooh, Tiger and Piglet were loose and a little to long.

 

“I’m serious, you look cute. Now come over here and get in bed so we can catch some sleep. I’m kinda beat!”

 

Natalie smiled. Chad wanted to sleep. Thank God for small favors.

 

~*~

 

 

”Uhhhhh…”

 

Jensen giggled at the sounds coming from the other side of the bed. “You ok baby?” he grinned.

 

“Shhh, quiet. Quiet is really good,” Jared moaned. “Nice, quite silence.”

 

“I told you to slow down on the drinks or you’d be sorry!”

 

“My eyelashes hurt.”

 

Jensen laughed.

 

“Shhh, no laughing!” Jared said quietly, but forcefully.

 

“Come on, a nice hot shower will make you feel better, and then some black coffee,” Jensen said as he got out of bed and reached for Jared.

 

“No, sleep. Dark and quiet.”

 

Jensen reached down and pulled Jared to his feet. “Come on, you’ll live! I promise. Now up, we’re gonna take a shower. I’ll even wash your hair and massage your head. Maybe that’ll help on the headache.”

 

Jared let himself be pulled down the hall and into the bathroom, where Jensen started the shower and pulled off his boxers and t-shirt, then reached over and pulled off Jared’s shirt. He started to pull down his boxers, but Jared stopped him. “Jen?”

 

“I know, I’m strictly talking about taking a shower babe. I know you ain’t up to foolin’ around!” he chuckled.

 

“Sorry.” 

 

Jensen kissed him, then pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in. “Come on, get in here. I promise that it’ll make you feel a little better.”

 

After Jensen washed his hair and then massaged his shoulders while washing his body, by the time they got out of the shower, Jared was rock hard and ended up bending Jensen over the sink and fucking him quick and dirty.

 

When they came out of the bathroom together, Chad was walking toward them. “You didn’t get any come on the sink did you?”

 

Jared flipped him off. “Yeah – I left it there just for you!”

 

Chad got this devilish grin on his face. “Well, at least I’m not so drunk that I’m excited at seeing two of my boyfriend and thinking that it would be awesome to fuck him while he fucked me!”

 

“Well, it would be fucking perfect if there were two of him, and they both belonged to me. So what?” Jared said, not turning red in the least.

 

Jensen was impressed, he figured that Jared would be mortified that he’d said something like that.

 

Chad just laughed. “I know you’re embarrassed dude. I’ve known you for a long time. Don’t go there!” 

 

“Go take your shower Murray. The flies are starting to gather!” Jensen snarked.

 

“Oh, protecting your boyfriend?” he mocked, batting his eyelashes. “That’s so…noble.”

 

Jensen lunged at Chad, who in turn squealed like a girl and ran down the hall. Jensen tackled him about half way to Chad and Natalie’s bedroom. She opened the door, looking grumpy.

 

“What in the HELL are you two doing?” she growled.

 

“Help me!” Chad begged as Jensen sat on him. 

 

“You pussy! You gotta call your girlfriend for help? What’s the matter, Chad? You need a girl to fight your fights?”

 

With that comment, Natalie launched herself on Jensen, the three of them tumbling around on the floor. Tom and Mike’s bedroom door opened and Mike, who looked slightly perturbed, looked at the wrestling match down the hall. Tom, however, ran out of the bedroom and jumped in the middle of the pile screaming something to the tune of “Bonzaiiiiiiiiiiii!!!”

 

~

 

By the end of the third night, everyone was used to the other’s company and nobody stood on ceremony on anything. The lights were off in the living room, a movie in the DVD player long forgotten. Jensen and Jared were stretched out on one of the sofa’s, Jensen laying on his back, Jared on his side, partly draped against Jensen’s body. They were kissing heavily, hands roaming and petting.

 

Mike and Tom were on the other sofa – also in a heated make out session. 

 

Chad and Natalie were on the chair and a half, Chad kissing her gently, his hand sliding slowly up her shirt. He was sitting on his side – both stretched out on the chair and ottoman. When his hand slid under her bra, his face spread into a small delighted grin. “Your nipples are pierced?” 

 

“SHHHHHHH!” she shushed him, her cheeks turning crimson. “They’ll hear you.”

 

Tom started giggling. “We did, and by the way, Mikey – you’d look fucking hot with your nipples pierced!”

 

Jared and Jensen got up from the sofa and made their way to their bedroom, Jared walking Jensen backwards kissing him, his hands down the front of his pants.

 

“I’ll pierce them baby, if you’ll pierce your cock again for me,” Mike panted. 

 

“Oh God, Chad – I need to – uh, yeah!” Natalie said standing and walking out of the room back towards their bedroom.

 

Chad followed her. When he got into the room, he smiled and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

 

“You didn’t embarrass me, it was what Mike said! I thought that I was gonna have a heart attack.”

 

Chad laughed. “Yeah, that was knowledge that I could have lived without, too!” 

 

Natalie looked up at him and smiled, her hand going around to the back of his head and pulling him down to her lips. They kissed gently at first, becoming more fervent the more it lingered. Natalie took hold of the bottom of Chad’s shirt and pulled it up his body. He lifted his arms as she slid the garment off. Her hands slid unsurely down his chest and across his hard abs. “God, I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend.”

 

“Why?” he asked as his lips slid down her neck, his hands going to her shirt and pulling it over her head.

 

She let Chad lead her to the bed, where they laid down and began to get hot and heavy. His hands slid down the outside of her thigh and back up the inside, his hand rubbing her through her jeans. He took her hand and placed it on his crotch, his erection tenting the front of his long cammo shorts. “God, hmmmm,” he moaned as his hips pistoned forward of their own accord. 

 

When he slid his hand down the front of her unbuttoned pants, his finger lightly grazing her wet folds, she gasped out and shoved him away. “I’m sorry…” she said getting off of the bed and pulling her shirt over her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t…”

 

“You can’t? Or you won’t? If you weren’t going to do this, then why did you start it Natalie?” Chad asked heatedly. “I mean, why’d you start undressing me in the first place? HUH?”

 

“I’m sorry…I just – “

 

Chad sighed. “You just what? Thought it would be funny?” he snapped getting off of the bed and yanking his shirt off of the floor and walking to the door. With one last look back at her, he slammed the door and bounded down the stairs toward the bar.

 

~

 

Meanwhile, in the room across the hall

 

Jared was pressed up against the door, and Jensen's hands were unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you feel me for a week," he groaned as his lips slid down his neck, suckling on the tender skin.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and a hushed "J-J-Jared??"

 

"Nat?" Jared called through the door as he was pulling his clothes up and on. "You ok?" 

 

Jensen stepped back and zipped his clothes up as Jared opened the door.

 

She bounded in the door and fell, sobbing into Jared's arms. "I'm so-sorry that I barged in, but Ch-Chad and I got into a fight, and I - I..."

 

Jared hugged his sister tight and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Tell me what happened."

 

Natalie sniffed and said. "Jared, I don't want you in the middle. He's your best friend. I just needed a hug, that's all. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

 

"This is about sex, isn't it? He giving you shit because you don't want to do it yet?" Jared asked hotly. "If it is, I swear to GOD I'm gonna kick his fucking ass!!"

 

Downstairs

 

Chad walked into the room and behind the bar. He pulled out a bottle of tequila and a glass, pouring it full.

 

“Something wrong?” 

 

Chad jumped at the voice across the bar behind him. He turned to see Tom standing at the other bar. Shirtless.

 

“Are you naked?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was just running down here for a bottle of champagne. I – we thought that you were all in your rooms.”

 

Chad scoffed.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Tom asked.

 

“I don’t get her. I mean, she started undressing me…she started the whole thing and then threw on the brakes. I know that it’s her first time, but why would she start and then just freak out and stop? I don’t…I just don’t understand her,” he said sipping the tequila.

 

“I guess she hasn’t talked to you then?”

 

“Talked to me about what?”

 

“Think about it Chad? Why would she be so skittish?”

 

“No, I can’t figure it. She knows that she’s the only one, that I wouldn’t cheat on her. That…”

 

Tom interrupted him. “No, that’s not it.”

 

“If you know something, then tell me man! Spill!”

 

“She knows that you have had a lot of girlfriends. A lot of skinny girlfriends.”

 

“What?” he said, and octave higher than he normally spoke. “She told you that?”

 

Tom nodded.

 

“I thought that she knew that…” and with that said, Chad took off up the stairs and to their bedroom.

 

He opened their door to find an empty room. He turned and looked across the hall, he knew that she’d probably gone to Jared.

 

He knocked on Jared and Jensen’s door. Jensen opened it and peeked out. “Man, I don’t think that you should be here right now.”

 

Jared yanked open the door. “You promised me that you would never hurt her you fucker!” Jared growled.

 

“Nat,” Chad said sidestepping Jared and going into their bedroom. “You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever met in my life. You’re funny, sexy, gorgeous and the best thing that has ever happened to a fuck-up like me.”

 

She smiled a weak smile. “You think that I’m beautiful?”

 

“Yeah,” he said squatting down in front of her. “I do, I – “ he hesitated a moment. “I love you, and I can’t wait to memorize every single curve, every line of your body, to kiss…” his words were cut off by Natalie’s lips pressing against his.

 

She stood and put her hand out to him. “Let’s go to our room,” she smiled down at him. He stood and wrapped his arms around her.

 

“I love you,” he whispered. “And I promise to never make you cry again.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They walked hand in hand past Jensen and Jared toward their room. Jared gave him an ‘it’s alright, we’re cool’ look as they passed. 

 

He shut the door and turned around to Jensen standing right in front of him. “Now, where were we when she knocked on the door?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared grabbed his waist and pulled him flush against his body. “About right here,” he whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: **ATTN!!!**

This chapter has het sex! Chad and Natalie's first time!!

 

 

 

 

~*~

* * *

Natalie pulled Chad into their bedroom and shut the door. “You really do love me, don’t you?”

 

Chad sat down on the bed and looked at her. “Yeah, I do. I wouldn’t just say that.” Then he laughed. “Ok, so me a year ago totally might have said that to get into your pants, but I really mean it. I’ve never had a girlfriend for as long as I've been with you. I really do love you, and I’m sorry that I got mad…it’s just....”

 

“Just what?”

 

“When we were laying here, and I was kissing you and touching you, it was driving me crazy not to be closer, not to – to – “ 

 

Natalie walked up to him and stood between his legs. She pulled her shirt off over her head. 

 

“Nat, no. You don’t have to do this,” he said, looking up at her.

 

“I know that I don’t have to, I want to. I love you too, Chad – and I want to. With you.” Natalie leaned down and kissed him, her tongue sliding gently into his waiting mouth. He opened up to her and moaned into her.

 

He reached up and pulled her down on top of him, his hands sliding around her back and unlatching her bra. He rolled them so that he was laying on top of her. He pressed his lips to the center of her chest, licking and sucking on the tender flesh, moving over to her well-rounded breasts.

 

He latched his mouth to her nipple, sucking the nub to hardness. His teeth bit slightly down on the barbell she had there and pulled back, letting it pop from between his lips. Natalie moaned at the sensation, her hands threading into his hair and pulling him back down to her body. He suckled the other bud into his mouth, paying just as much attention to that side of her body.

 

His lips slid down her stomach, stopping to lick at her bellybutton. “Oh God, Chad, feels…feels…” she gasped. He slid back up her body to her mouth and started kissing her again, his hand sliding inside her pajama bottoms, his middle finger sliding along the crease of her opening gently, then slipping up to caress her clit. Natalie’s back arched up off of the mattress, her legs falling further apart. 

 

“Oh God,” she gasped as his finger circled over and over the little spot, dipping down inside her and back up - bringing her to orgasm quickly.

 

Her body was shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and Chad kissed her passionately, sliding his hand up and across her stomach.

 

“God, that was…was – “ 

 

Chad chuckled and positioned himself between her legs and pulled his shirt off. He reached up and placed his hands on her hips and started to pull her bottoms down. When she didn’t resist, he slid them down her body, throwing them over his shoulder to the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down. 

 

Natalie’s eyes grew large at the sight of him naked. There was no way that THAT was going to fit inside of her. No freaking way!

 

He ran his hands along the inside of her thighs pushing them apart. His hand slid up her stomach. “It’s ok,” he whispered as he lowered himself to her. His mouth came down to close over her hot mound.

 

His tongue slid inside her, lapping at the juices that were freely flowing from her center. Her hand slid into his hair, threading and twisting in his golden locks. “Ch-Ch-Chad, oh God…oh fuck –“

 

Chad slid two fingers insider her wet, writhing body as his tongue licked, sucked and caressed her clit, drinking her down.

 

Her body began to shake as her second orgasm sent her tumbling into the abyss. Her voice filled the tiny room as it rocked through her system. 

 

He kissed his way up her stomach to between her breasts, then her neck, finally coming to rest against her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

 

She could feel the hard edge of his cock pressing against her body. “Are you sure you want to…to do this?” he asked her as he kissed her lips.

 

“God yes,” she panted. “I love you.”

 

He reached up and ran the back of his hand across her cheek. “I love you, too.”

 

He pulled her leg high up on his waist and maneuvered the other one wide. He guided himself to her wet and ready center and pressed inside her.

 

When he met with resistance and her whimpers, he started to pull out. “No,” she said. He looked down into her eyes, and all that he saw was love, trust and desire. No hint of fear.

 

With one slow, steady thrust, he broke through her barrier and was buried inside her.

 

“Hurts!”

 

“I know baby,” he said kissing her face and stilling his movements. “It’ll get better.” 

 

He slowly pulled out and slid inside her again, her face still pained. “You ok?” he asked. “Want me to, oh-oh…God you feel so good!” he gasped as he picked up pace.

 

“OH,” Natalie gasped as he rotated his hips when he plunged deep inside her. “Oh my God!” she yelped, wrapping her legs around his back, her nails digging into his skin. 

 

Their bodies moved together, the slick slide of wet skin against wet skin and their moans echoing throughout the room. 

 

They peaked together, Chad’s body shaking on top of her as he looked down into her eyes. “I love you. I love you so much!” he gasped.

 

Natalie’s eyes rolled back in her head as her orgasm hit, Chad clamped his mouth down on the small of her neck and bit down as he pumped load after load of thick cream deep inside her body.

 

They laid there, panting and gasping for breath a moment…taking in each others scent – memorizing it.

 

He slipped free, eliciting a whimper from her and rolled onto his back. She rolled onto her side and snuggled into his warmth pulling the comforter up and over their well-sated bodies. 

 

Her hand slid along his flat, well-toned stomach as they settled down for the night…both not realizing that the condoms lay forgotten in the bottom of Chad’s bag.

 

~

 

Jared was sitting at the breakfast table, sipping coffee. Jensen was buttering toast as Mike was standing at the stove cooking eggs and bacon with an apron on that said "Tom's bitch" on it. 

 

Tom came into the room bouncing and hyper. "Have you seen how nice it is outside? We soooo gotta go do something today. I can't be all cooped up in here!" He wrapped his arms around Mike's waist and kissed his neck. "Over easy baby."

 

"I think I know that," Mike smiled, turning his head to kiss him.

 

Jensen put the toast on the table and went back to get another pot of coffee brewing, as Tom had just taken the last cup. Chad walked in the room and went straight to the cabinet and pulled out a cup. Jared narrowed his eyes at him as he passed by.

 

"WELL IF IT ISN'T ROMEO!!" Tom said loudly. 

 

"Shhhhush! I don't want anyone saying any shit, alright? It ain't nobody's business what..." Chad closed his mouth as Natalie walked into the room. 

 

Five sets of eyes fell on her as she entered the room. "What?" she said sardonically. She looked around the room at the men still staring at her. "NO, I don't look different just because I'm not a virgin anymore - for fuck's sake, act like none of you were screwing last night!"

 

Chad started giggling a very un-Chad-like laugh. Jensen snorted. Tom, though, was the first to pipe up. "Oh we totally were screwing last night," he smiled, taking a bit of the bacon off the plate where it was being piled. "Twice!"

 

~

 

Tom was walking down the middle of Bourbon Street holding Natalie's hand and pointing into the shops, telling her about various things that were avalible in each. Chad was walking behind them, his arms folded across his chest beside Jared, who was holding hands with Jensen. Mike was on the other side of Chad. "I still don't see why she's up there with him! I mean I'm her boyfriend."

 

Jensen laughed. "Yeah, but Tom's her girlfriend."

 

Mike reached over and pulled Chad's hand into his. "I'll hold your hand if it'll make you feel better," he grinned.

 

Chad stopped walking and just looked at Mike. "You know, you’re a hard person to read. You're Mr. Stuffy shirt the first few days that we're here. You don't really talk much. And now you want to hold my hand?"

 

Mike brought Chad's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "Anything to keep you from being jealous of my husband."

 

"Dick!" Chad growled as he yanked his hand away.

 

"JENNY!" Tom screeched as he came running back to them, Natalie stumbling behind him, her hand still gripped in his. "Come here...you sooo have to see this!" He grabbed Jensen's hand and yanked him back down the street, Natalie still in tow. 

 

Chad gave a deep sigh. Jared slung his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Dude, he's gay. You sooo have nothing to worry about."

 

"I'm not worried. But she's MY girlfriend!" he pouted.

 

"You're jealous!" Mike laughed.

 

"SO! So was Jared."

 

"Yeah, I was, but I know that my man ain't going nowhere!" Jared said firmly. "He is sa-tis-FIED!"

 

"Dude, too much info."

 

Tom, Natalie and Jensen came walking back up to their significant others. “So, where was the fire?” Mike asked.

 

Jensen started laughing, Natalie blushed, and Tom, Tom was grinning from ear to ear. “What?” Mike asked. “I hate it when you smile at me like that, it usually means that I’m gonna have to try something new in the way of dild…”

 

”DUDE! Do NOT finish that sentence. I’m begging you!” Chad interrupted.

 

“Tom bought a voice activated dildo,” Jensen bellowed. Chad punched him in the arm.

 

“Voice activated, huh?” Jared said reaching for the bag.

 

“GOD!” Chad huffed grabbing Natalie’s hand and walking away.

 

Everyone had a good laugh at his expense.

 

~*~

 

The end of the week had finally arrived, and Mike and Tom escorted them back to the airport.

 

“It was good to see you again, Jen. Don’t be a stranger, k?” Tom said as he pulled his friend into a hug. "Jared, it was good to meet you. You take care of my boy here.”

 

Jared smiled at him. “I will. It was good to meet you, you guys are always welcome at our house.” Jared hugged him and turned to Mike. “Good to meet you Mike.”

 

Mike pulled him into a hug. “You, too.”

 

Natalie had huge tears in her eyes as she walked up to Tom. “God, I’m gonna miss you,” she whispered. 

 

Tom pulled her into a hug. “Don’t cry – you’re gonna make me cry if you do, then Mike will cry because I’m crying, and it will be a big mess!” he said tightening his arms around her.

 

“I’m just really gonna miss you, and you live too far away!”

 

“We’ll come for a visit soon – I promise!” Tom told her, pulling back from the hug and wiping away her tears.

 

She hugged Mike, and Chad shook both their hands, and then hugged them. They all said their final goodbyes and headed into the plane – heading back to Texas and school.

 

tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: A/N: This is the last chapter of the story, but there will be an epilogue. I hope that you all like the last chapter...and thank you all soooooo very much for your support and love for this story! It's one that is very dear to me! Thanks again!!! *hugs*

 

 

~*~

* * *

It had been three months since the foursome had gone to New Orleans. Graduation was nearing for Chad and Jensen, but Jared and Natalie had one more year to go.

 

Prom had ended up being an experiment in terror, being as Jensen had, of course, wanted to take Jared to the prom. As soon as the school heads found out, Jensen was denied a ticket to the event. Jared had been so pissed off at the happenings that he called the local paper and told them what happened, causing a big to-do in the entire town. Parents fought that it was 'unnatural' for two boys to go to the prom together, whereas some parents backed Jensen and Jared one hundred percent.

 

It had turned into a three ring circus at the school, and finally they caved and told Jensen that he could bring Jared. They ended up going for photos and stayed to make a point of the entire school seeing them dance together and make out on the dance floor a little, and then left - going to a five star hotel for the night and making love into the wee hours of the morning.

 

Natalie had been in a foul mood for days on end, and she and Chad ended up getting in a fight and she left early, calling a cab and going back home, Jared and Jensen's home, where she had full on moved in with them into Chad's room. Her mother didn't care, and had in fact told Natalie that she was glad to see her go. Natalie had called her a 'cheap fucking plastic whore' and never looked back.

 

~

 

Natalie had been edgy for the last several days, biting off Jared's head, then Jensen...and she'd been really horrible to Chad. So much so that Chad had stormed out and not come home the previous night.

 

Natalie bawled into Jensen's shoulder for two hours, convinced that Chad had hooked up with some 'slut-bag whore' because she'd been so mean and pushed him into it. Jensen assured her that he'd probably gone to his mother's house to cool off.

 

She'd told Jensen that he was stupid, and stormed into her room and called Tom.

 

~

 

The next morning, Chad came home and sat down on the sofa next to Jensen who was drinking a coke and looking over the paper. 

 

"Is she here?"

 

"No, she already headed off to school."

 

"She say anything?" Chad asked.

 

"Other than yelling at me for eating my bowl of cereal too loud, no, not a word."

 

Chad sighed hard. "What is wrong with her?" he asked. "I just can't do anything right. All she does is bitch and yell at me. I ask her what's wrong, she cries and tells me she's sorry, and then ten minutes later, she's bitching at me again."

 

"Dude, you're asking me about women? I don't know shit about women. Ask me about some bawling homo...I'd probably be able to help," Jensen laughed.

 

Jared came down stairs looking pissed off. He had the phone in his hand. "You are a fucking COCK WAD!" he yelled at Chad and threw the phone at him. Chad ducked and the phone smashed into the wall behind him in about a million pieces.

 

"What the fuck, Jared?" Chad snarled. 

 

Jensen got to his feet as Jared charged at him, catching him around the waist. "Whoa babe, what's up? Who was on the phone?"

 

"You fuck! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!!!" Jared growled reaching for him.

 

"Dude, what is your problem? What the fuck did I do to piss you off so Goddamned bad?"

 

"I just got off the phone with Tom!" Jared yelled.

 

"And that has to do with me for what?"

 

Jared stopped struggling. "Let me go. I'm not gonna hit him."

 

Jensen laughed. "You gonna kill him?"

 

"No, just - let go! Please."

 

Jensen relented his hold on Jared, and Jared sat down. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. You don't even know - but when Tom told me, I just sorta freaked out. I know you love her and you wouldn't ever..."

 

"Dude," Chad interrupted, "what the fuck are you talking about. I'm in the dark here."

 

"She's pregnant, Chad. Nat's pregnant."

 

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Do what?" he asked, shocked and looking a little pale.

 

"Tom said that Natalie told him last night. Made him swear not to tell you, so he called me."

 

"Why - I mean, does she honestly think that I'd tell her to get lost or something? I mean...a baby? Really?" 

 

"Guess you're not too thrilled?" Jared asked.

 

"It's not that I haven't thought about it, but it was something further down the road - ya know? I'm not pissed or anything - I'm scared shitless, tho."

 

"Yeah, imagine how she feels," Jared told him.

 

~

 

Chad, Jared and Jensen walked up the walkway to the school. "Man, can you believe that we only have three more days of school?" Chad asked Jensen. "Three days, and then next week we graduate."

 

"Yeah, unreal, huh?"

 

"I don't mean to be a dick, but instead of talking about summer and fun in the sun, don't you think you should go find your girlfriend?" Jared asked Chad.

 

Just then, they passed a group of girls talking about her. "Did you hear that that Natalie girl is pregnant?" one girl asked the group.

 

"No! Are you serious?"

 

"Yeah, and you sooo know that she did it on purpose just to get Chad to marry her!" she laughed.

 

"Well, how do you know she's pregnant?"

 

"My sister, Veronica - she was in Dr. Dickson's office for her follow up - she just had a baby, and she saw Natalie in there paying and heard the nurse talking about her next appointment and gave her prenatal vitamins."

 

"HEY!" Chad shouted walking up to the group of girls. "Don't you fucking dare talk about my girlfriend like that! You don't know shit about her, you don't know shit about me! I don't want to hear that you've been talking about her again, you hear me? You won't like me very much if you do!"

 

The girls all stood there looking shocked and scared, but none of them said a word. "That's what I thought!" Chad said, turning and walking away. He looked up and saw Natalie standing there.

 

He walked over to her. "Hey," he said quietly.

 

She was crying, huge tears falling down her face. "I didn't want you to find out like that."

 

"I didn't. Jared told me this morning. Why Nat, why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I was scared," she sobbed, letting Chad pull her into his arms.

 

Jared smirked and laced his fingers into Jensen's and said, "Let's give them some privacy."

 

~*~

 

"Nuuuuh...fu - Jesus!!" Jensen gasped as he thrust forward into Jared's body. "God, feels so - so good. Fucking love you!" he panted, laying his head into the crook of Jared's shoulder as he fucked him slow.

 

Jared's legs were wrapped tightly around Jensen's waist, his hands wrapped around the headboard rungs of the bed. "JensenJensenJensen," Jared panted over and over as Jensen was sliding his cock against his prostate with almost every thrust. "GOD!!" he gasped. "Uh, faster..." he begged. But Jensen kept control, his thrusts slow and steady.

 

"Jen...Jen - faster," he begged again.

 

"Shhhh," Jensen soothed stilling his movements. "Gonna make it last," he whispered in Jared's ear, his tongue dipping inside, licking the shell of his ear as he pulled out slowly and slid inside even slower. "I love you," he said sucking the lobe of Jared's ear into his mouth.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared around his back and turned them so that Jared was on top. "Ride me."

 

Jared sat up, their bodies never losing contact, and started to rock slowly on Jensen's cock, Jensen digging his nails into Jared's hips. Jared lifted up and sunk back down, his pace steadily gaining speed. Jensen reached up, grasping his boyfriend's dick and started stroking him. "Gonna come for me?" he asked between his labored breaths.

 

Jared leaned forward capturing Jared's lips in a wet and sloppy kiss. Jensen sped his hand, twisting on the ups, his thumb swiping over the slit - his nail dragging under the crown on the downs.

 

"Nuhhh, uhh, God. Jen, coming!" Jared gasped as his cock exploded across Jensen's chest, coating it in thick ropey strands of come. Jared slowed his movements, his body reeling from his orgasm. Jensen lunged forward, Jared's head at the end of the bed. He pulled one of Jared's legs up over his shoulder pushing the other leg wide. Jensen kept his pace slow, steady and constant, his dick pounding Jared's nerves on every thrust. 

 

Jared's body started to shudder and shake, his eyes rolling back in his head and started to babble nonsense. "My...Jen...gonna...have to..." Jared said, not finishing anything he started to say. When he came a second time, his warm cream spreading between their wet bodies, Jensen exploded into him. His cock pumped load after load deep inside Jared's warmth.

 

He buried his face into Jared's neck, his lips kissing and sucking on the soft skin. "God..."

 

"Yeah," Jared said breathlessly, "that was -"

 

"Amazing?"

 

"Yeah," Jared said pulling Jensen's head up and kissing his lips in a gentle closed mouth kiss. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Jared came down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Natalie cooking bacon and eggs. "Hey," Jared said surprised. "What's this? You hate to cook."

 

Natalie smiled. "Yeah, I know. But since I'm gonna be a Mom, I figured that I needed to start. Can't feed a little one Taco Bell all the time!" she laughed.

 

"Nat? Can I ask you something? And you not get mad at me?"

 

"Yeah," she said, her eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Are you two gonna get married?"

 

"Well, he did ask me if I wanted that. And I do, but not because I'm pregnant. So I told him no."

 

"What? Why? I mean, you know he loves you."

 

"I know he does. But we were just talking. He didn't really ask me to marry him, he just asked if I wanted to get married. There's a difference."

 

Jensen walked into the kitchen. "Damn girl, that shit smells awesome! Are you cooking for everyone?"

 

"Yeah, Chad and I can't eat all of this, and besides, I figured you two could use it from that work out you got last night. I think that they heard you two in China!"

 

"China? Try Mars!" Chad said coming into the kitchen. He walked up behind Natalie and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Morning."

 

She giggled and turned her head and kissed him. "Morning."

 

"This looks good baby, thanks for cooking for us!" Chad told her.

 

~ 

 

The next week went by quickly, and before they knew it, they were at home celebrating graduation. Natalie was drinking sparkling grape juice while the boys enjoyed their beers.

 

"Guys, I have something that I have to say," Chad started. "I know that you said we didn't need to move out, but I feel that with us starting a family now...a new baby is gonna be a lot of work. Jared, you have school next year, and all that...and Jen, I know you've been talking about college and stuff. I just think that it's best that Nat and I got our own place. As a matter of fact, I already bought one."

 

"You did?" Natalie asked slightly saddened. "Where?"

 

"Well, that's a surprise. I'll show you all tomorrow!"

 

"Tomorrow? But I wanna know now!!" Natalie pouted.

 

"I know, but I have a plan. A really good plan and it has to wait till the morning!" he smiled.

 

"Wait, you bought a house?" Natalie asked. "How? I mean I know that you get a certain amount from your trust every month, but it's not enough to buy a house. And you don't get your full trust fund until you're twenty-one."

 

"Well, the trust was set up my my Grandmother, and when she found out that I was gonna become a father, she went to the bank and changed it, I got all the money a few days ago. I wanted to surprise you with the house and stuff."

 

Natalie smiled. "Well, at least you're all set to pay for college yourself now!"

 

"Funny thing," he laughed. "My parents still are gonna pay for it."

 

"I'm proud of you. I mean, I know how much your trust is, and you're still gonna go to medical school - I mean, you wouldn't have to work."

 

"Yeah, well, after I'm outta school, I'm gonna have my own practice. Where I can set my hours, I ain't working my ass off at some hospital!" Chad laughed.

 

Jared stood up and reached down to Jensen. "You ready for bed?"

 

Jensen frowned and looked at his watch. "It's only ten, I'm not tired!"

 

Jared smirked. "Neither am I."

 

"Oh, sorry! Yeah, lets head to bed. Sounds good to me, but will you wear that french maid's uniform that I bought you the other day?"

 

Jared cocked his head to the side. "Ha-fucking-ha! Do you wanna get laid tonight or not?"

 

"I hope you're kidding about the uniform!!" Chad shouted as they climbed the stairs.

 

Natalie laughed. "He was. Jensen's not the one who bought the french maid's uniform, I did - " she said seductively, standing. "Would you like to see it?"

 

"I think I just came in my pants."

 

~

 

 

The next morning came around to Natalie shouting up the stairs at Jared and Jensen to 'get their asses downstairs'!

 

Jared came down first, pulling a t-shirt over his head, dressed in running pants. "What the hell, Nat? It's only 9!"

 

"Chad wants to show us all the house! C'mon!!!" she said with the big sad puppy eyes Jared had perfected on Jensen and her. Then she turned her head toward the stairs again and shouted at Jensen.

 

Ten minutes later they were walking out the door.

 

"Where you going babe?" Chad asked Natalie as she headed toward the car.

 

"Um, aren't we going to our house?"

 

"Yeah, but we don't need the car," he told her. "You just need to look over here," he said pointing next door. Natalie squealed and flung herself into Chad's arms.

 

"You bought the house next door?" Jensen piped up.

 

"Yeah, it needs a little bit of work - so you two ok with us staying here a few more weeks?" he asked.

 

"Of course!" Jensen smiled.

 

They headed to the house and Chad pulled out the keys and opened the door. "I don't want Nat around the fumes of the paint and stuff; it doesn't need a lot of work, though."

 

Natalie followed Chad inside, followed by Jensen and Jared. They walked around the house looking at everything.

 

"Ummm," Natalie said from the kitchen. "Chad?"

 

Everyone came into the room. "Why is there a brand new fridge in here? I mean the cabinets need done and it needs painting, but there is a new fridge."

 

"Open the freezer side, look how nice it is in there," he said smiling.

 

"You're weird," she laughed pulling open the side by side fridge door. She peered into the freezer, and nestled in the ice bucket was a velvet box, standing open. In the center of the box was a large princess-cut diamond. Natalie gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth and turned around. Chad smiled and leaned into her, reaching into the freezer and pulling out the ring.

 

"You've made me happier than I ever thought that I could be in my life. You've given me something that I never knew I always wanted. And if you let me, I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making you happy," he said getting down on one knee. "Natalie Jayne, will you marry me?"

 

Natalie fell to her knees and pulled Chad into her arms, his lips to hers and mumbled a 'yes' into his mouth.

 

Jensen grinned and turned toward Jared, who was crying! "Awww, baby!" he sniggered pulling Jared into his arms. "You're such a..."

 

"If you call me a girl, I swear to GOD I'll cut your balls off!"

 

"I was gonna say you're such a sweet and kindhearted soul."

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

 

~*~

 

Five months later

 

 

"Jensen?"

 

"What?"

 

"Do you think that we'll ever have kids?"

 

"I dunno, you want kids?"

 

"Yeah, I mean, not now. But one day, yeah. Like after I've graduated - highschool and college ."

 

"Well, you don't have much longer to go and you'll be outta highschool. You figure out what you want to do in college yet?"

 

"I'm still thinking about journalism. I really like the idea of the reasearch and reporting, ya know?" Jared said turning on his side and facing Jensen.

 

"You should go for it then. I think that you would be really good at it, you're smart and reliable. You'd be a good reporter."

 

Jared leaned over in the bed and kissed him. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too," Jensen said, rolling over and stretching out on top of him. "I think that we should get married. You know, like Mike and Tom did."

 

Jared smiled. "You do?"

 

"Yeah, I think that we should, I mean, you know - if you want to marry me that is."

 

"Of course I'd marry you, I'd marry you tomorrow."

 

"Naw, I think you might wanna graduate first, yeah? You don't wanna be the only other senior with a husband do you? Well, other than Natalie!" he laughed.

 

"I don't care if I have a husband and I'm in high school. That'd be fine," Jared said huskily as he lifted his head and kissed him. "I mean, you know - it would be fine to - mpfth..." Jared's words were cut off by Jensen pressing his mouth to his.

 

"Does this make us properly engaged then?"

 

"Are you asking?" Jared smiled.

 

"You're gonna make me say it?"

 

"Yep!" Jared grinned.

 

"Will you marry me?" Jensen said, his hands cupping the sides of Jared's face. "I want you to marry me."

 

Jared flipped them, getting on top of him and stretching out. "I would love to marry you," he whispered reaching between their bodies and grasping Jensen's cock. He stroked him slow and steady, Jensen closing his eyes tight, his head pressing down hard into the pillow.

 

The phone suddenly rang, the sound reverberating through the small room. Jensen snatched it off of the bedside table and growled, "Someone better be dead!!"

 

"It's Chad, whoa.....ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Jensen heard Chad scream out a girly scream, a crashing noise following. 

 

"Chad!" he heard Natalie yell.

 

"Chad??" Jensen said into the phone.

 

"I'm ok," he grunted. "I fell down the stairs. Natalie's in labor. I don't think that I can drive...I think I sprained my ankle."

 

Jensen let out a muffeled laugh. "We'll be right over," he said and then hung up the phone.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Nat's in labor."

 

"Really?" Jared smiled getting out of bed. 

 

"Yeah, and stupid fell down the stairs."

 

Jared barked out a loud laugh and reached for his socks and shoes after pulling on a t-shirt."

 

~

 

Jared paced back and forth in the waiting room. "What is TAKING so long? Why won't those assholes let me in there. Her fucking husband is in the emergency room with a broken leg...she doesn't need to be in there alone!!"

 

Just then a nurse came into the room. "Mr. Padalecki, Mr. Ackles?"

 

"Yes?" they both said standing. 

 

"Would you two follow me?"

 

They were led into a labor and delivery room where Natalie was sitting on a bed sobbing.

 

"Hey...." Jensen soothed as he sat down and pulled her into his arms. "Don't cry! It'll be ok."

 

"Ch-Chad is in the emergency room wi-with a broken ankle and he's gonna miss our son being born," she sobbed into Jensen's shoulder.

 

"No, he won't miss it, they are hurrying because they know that you are up here in labor. I promise babe, he won't miss it!"

 

"Hey," Jared soothed, brushing her hair out of her face. "You doing ok?"

 

"I'm alright. The pain's not too bad yet."

 

"Do you want me to call Dru?" he asked. Natalie looked at him like he was insane. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure," he said holding his hands up.

 

~

 

In the end, Chad made it upstairs in time for Thomas Joseph Murray to come into the world.

 

He gimped into the waiting room on his walking cast, holding the small boy in his arms, tears falling freely down his cheeks. "Hey guys," he smiled over at them. "Wanna meet Thomas?"

 

Jared looked down at the little boy. "He looks like you," he grinned. "Poor thing!"

 

"Fuck you," Chad laughed. "You wanna hold him?"

 

Jared nodded and pulled the little bundle into his arms. "Hey there, I'm your Uncle Jared. And this is your Uncle Jensen," he said pulling Jensen toward him.

 

Chad smiled at them. "I think he likes you."

 

"How's Natalie?" Jared asked.

 

"Good, she was awesome. She's pretty tired though, she was almost asleep when I took him from her."

 

"They say when we can see her?"

 

Chad shook his head. "No, but I'll find out. Anybody call Tom? You know he'll come up here and kick our asses if nobody told him."

 

"Yeah, Jared called him. Said they'd be up tomorrow."

 

"I uh, I love you guys. You know that right?"

 

"Oh GOD!" Jensen sighed. "He becomes a Dad and now he's gonna be all gushy!"

 

Chad laughed and pulled Jensen into his arms and hugged him. 

 

"Yeah, Chad. We love you too."

 

~*~

 

Jensen walked into the house first and threw the keys on the table just inside the door. When Jared turned around from closing the door, Jensen slammed him against the door.

 

"Hospitals get you hot?" Jared laughed when Jensen started unbuttoning his pants.

 

"No, getting engaged got me hot. Been waiting to get you home!" Jensen said pushing his knee between Jared's legs, rocking it up and down against his crotch. "Gonna make you come so hard," he panted as he snaked his hand down the front of Jared's pants.

 

"Mmm, upstairs..." Jared moaned. "Now!"

 

Jared pressed his hands against Jensen's chest and pushed slightly and headed toward the stairs, pulling Jensen behind him.

 

Inside the room, Jared pulled Jensen down on the bed. "Wanna feel you inside me."

 

Jensen pulled his shirt off and tugged Jared's pants slowly down his hips, kissing the inches of skin being exposed. "Love how you taste," he said licking and sucking the top of his groin. Jared bucked up when Jensen ghosted his lips along his shaft. He chuckled when Jared groaned deep in his throat.

 

"Jen..." he said as his fingers threaded into Jensen's hair as Jensen sucked his cock deep into his mouth. "Oh God!"

 

Jensen hummed around his dick, causing the insides of Jared's thighs to shake. "Jesus..." he moaned as Jensen wagged his tongue back and fourth across the slit, Jared bucking up into his mouth. "Gonna come..." 

 

Jensen backed off, his lips sliding over to the inside of his fiance's thigh, sucking on the soft flesh until there was a dark purple bruise. He started kissing up his leg, across his hipbone, his lips sliding across his hairline to the other hipbone and down his other leg to the inside of his thigh, leaving a matching bruise.

 

"Jen...go back down...back down."

 

Jensen slid his full, suck-swollen lips around Jared's cock and ravished him again, his head bobbing up and down faster and faster, his cheeks hollowing. When he sucked down to the base and swallowed, Jared shot his load into Jensen's mouth as he swallowed every drop that he offered.

 

Jensen let his dick slide from between his lips and slid up Jared's body, kissing his stomach, the center of his chest and then his mouth, letting Jared taste himself.

 

Jensen slid over to Jared's side, his hand moving slowly across his stomach. "Love you," he whispered. 

 

"Love you," Jared sleepily slurred. "So much."

 

Jensen smiled to himself, thinking back to the scared, unsure boy he'd taken out for their first date so many months ago. A lot of things had changed over the last year and a half, to the better of course. Jared was now confident, self-assured and ready to face whatever obstacles were coming. Sure, neither of them quite knew what the future held for them, but Jensen knew that whatever it was, they'd face it together.

 

 

~end


	11. Epilogue

_five years later_

 

 

"CHADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!! Get the door!" Natalie called from the couch, where she was sitting with a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs balanced on her very pregnant belly.

 

"I get it Momma!" Thomas said running toward the door.

 

" _I'll_ get it," Natalie corrected his speech, "and ask who's there before opening the door!!"

 

"Who is it?" Thomas yelled through the door.

 

"Uncle Tommy and Uncle Mike!" Tom's voice bellowed.

 

Thomas pulled open the door and flung himself around Tom's knees. "Hi Uncle Tommy!! I missed you!"

 

Tom smiled down at the little boy, at his blonde hair and big blue eyes. He reached down and picked him up. "You look more and more like your Daddy everytime I see you!" he smiled.

 

"That's good, cause Daddy says he's a hot son of a bi..."

 

"THOMAS JOSEPH MURRAY, DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!" Natalie yelled from the livingroom.

 

Tom came into the livingroom carrying Thomas, and smiled down at Natalie. "Hey gorgeous!" he grinned, leaning in and kissing her. 

 

"Hi, what are you two doing here...." her words were cut off when she noticed that Mike had something in his arms. "Oh my GOD! You guys adopted a baby?" she practically shouted, doing her best to get up off the couch. 

 

Tom put Thomas down and reached out to help her up. "Jeeze, you're about to pop! Aren't you due in a few days?"

 

Natalie narrowed her eyes at him. "I was due yesterday!" 

 

"Ohhh, grouch!" Mike smiled walking toward her. "Here, would you like to hold her?" he said holding out their daughter. "Her name is Avery Nicole Welling."

 

"Welling?" Natalie asked taking her into her arms. "Hi there Avery!" she smiled down at the little girl.

 

"Yeah, it's alright," Mike said. "Tom wanted to name her Rosenbaum-Welling...but that's just cruel!" he laughed.

 

Tom smiled and leaned in and kissed his husband. "Love you."

 

Mike grinned. 

 

"Guys, she's beautiful," Natalie said between tears, as Chad walked in the room.

 

"Shit babe, did you have the baby and not tell me?" he joked as he walked up to her. "Hey guys," he smiled hugging both.

 

"Hey yourself!" Tom said smiling. "Look at our baby, isn't she gorgeous?"

 

"Yeah, she's beautiful," Chad said taking the baby. "What's her name?"

 

"Avery, Daddy! They already said!"

 

"Well, Daddy wasn't in here when they said her name, now was he?" Chad asked, raising his foot and playfully kicking Thomas in the butt.

 

"HEY!" Jensen shouted from the doorway. "Where's everybody?"

 

"UNCLE JENNY!!" Thomas shouted lunging toward him and practically climbing up his body.

 

"Hey there buddy!" Jensen said hugging the boy. "You being a good boy today?"

 

"Uhh-huh?" he nodded.

 

"UNCLE JAY!!" he shouted as Jared walked inside. 

 

Jared smiled and pulled the boy into his arms, kissing him. "I missed you!" 

 

"I missed you too, lookie, Uncle Mike and Uncle Tommy have a baby!"

 

"Yeah, I see that!" Jared said walking toward Chad. "She's gorgeous."

 

"Can I?" Jared asked holding his arms out. Chad smiled and handed Avery to him. "God, she's such a good baby."

 

Tom smiled. "Yeah, she's good. She usually only wakes up once a night. It's amazing."

 

"How old is she?" Jensen asked.

 

"A little over a month," Mike answered.

 

"You got her...I mean, where did you - who did you..." Jensen sputtered.

 

"We got her through a private adoption," Mike started. "Her Mother was pretty young and alone. Only eighteen and knew she couldn't take care of her."

 

"You know her then?" Jared asked as he bounced slightly when Avery gave a slight whine.

 

"Yeah, she's a sweet kid. I met her in the Quarter one night," Mike told them. "She was begging money and barely pregnant. I brought her home with me. She stayed with us until she delivered. She'll be a part of Avery's life all she wants, but she signed over her rights to us completely. We helped her get signed up for college and apply for grants, and she waitresses at a local restaurant down from the bar at nights."

 

"You sure she can't come back and take her?" Chad asked. "Cause, man, that's scary." Thomas was standing beside Chad and pulling on his shirt. Chad looked down at his son. "What's up?"

 

"I wanna hold the baby!"

 

"Alright," Jared said. "Come over here," he told his nephew, pointing at the sofa. Thomas climbed up and sat down. Jared sat down beside him and placed the baby on his lap. "Now you gotta hold her head. She's very little and doesn't know how to do that yet."

 

Thomas balanced her on his lap, his arm under her head. Jared slightly moved his hand from the baby's head and let Thomas hold her all on his own. "Like this?"

 

"Yep, just like that! You're gonna be such a good big brother!" Jared smiled and kissed him on the top of the head.

 

"Cept I'm gonna have a brother, not a sister!"

 

"Yeah, that's right. But maybe the next baby will be a sister."

 

Chad laughed. "No, two's it. We're not having anymore after this one," he said as he lovingly stroked Natalie's belly.

 

"Have y'all decided on a name yet?" Mike asked.

 

"Well, we told Thomas that he could help pick out the name and he has come up with two that we really like."

 

"You did?" Tom asked as he sat down on the other side of Thomas. Thomas nodded. "Well, tell me!"

 

"I told Mommy that I liked Braden, but I also told them Matthew!"

 

"Hmm, well why not name him Matthew Braden?" Jensen asked. "Or Braden Matthew."

 

~

 

"I'm glad Mike and Tom came to visit," Jensen said as he wrapped his arms around Jared, who was nestled between his legs, chest against back, stretched out on the sofa. "It was good to see them."

 

"Yeah, I know. We haven't seen them since we went down there last year for our anniversary." Jared chuckled. "That was a fun time."

 

"You only think so because I got drunk and let Tom get me in a dress and on that fucking stage!" he laughed.

 

Jared howled with laughter. "I still don't know why you won't let me give those photo's to your Mom and Dad. They're awesome. They'd be so proud!"

 

"Believe me, no they wouldn't!!"

 

They sat there in silence a moment before Jared said, "Jen, I've been thinking about something..."

 

"What?"

 

"Kids."

 

Jensen laughed. "I wondered how long until you brought it up."

 

"Well, we've been together for six and a half years, and married for five of them. I just...I want to know how you feel about it."

 

"Jared, I've told you that I love kids, and becoming more of a family with you would be awesome. I just want to make sure that we are ready to do this. Your career is really taking off as a journalist...and I work such long hours at the youth center."

 

"I still can't believe you built that place. It's so amazing and has helped so many kids," Jared said as he turned his head and looked at Jensen. "You could do anything with the kind of money you have, and you built that place...it's just, no - you're just awesome."

 

"I like helping people. I love working there, with the kids. So yeah, I want children, with you. In answer to your question, I feel good about adopting - about becoming a father."

 

"You do? Really?"

 

"Yeah - really," Jensen said kissing Jared lightly on the lips. "I think that we should start looking into it. Tomorrow."

 

Jared smiled and turned on his side and held Jensen tight. He never would have thought, all those years ago when he walked into that Halloween party and ran into Jensen, that the young boy who couldn't be bothered with dressing up for the holiday would turn out to be his prince.

 

~fin


End file.
